Cryogenics
by Nightangel1282
Summary: My first DS9 attempt! Be kind, please! A girl from our century is placed in cryogenic stasis and is revived on DS9. Please give it a chance! Slightly AU. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Star Trek:DS9 fanfiction attempt... everyone, please be kind. I wrote this a long time ago, and just got brave enough to post it... It's gonna be a long one!! Please R&R!!**

**It's about a cryogenically frozen girl who is revived in the 24th century... AU, btw... Just read it please!!**

**I do not own ST:DS9 or any of the characters except for my own, Chantelle.**

Deep in space, on the border of Bajoran space, the Vulcan vessel Lenirok was conducting a scientific survey of a micro black hold that had been discovered two days before by a Bolivian cargo ship.

Inside, Captain Jenok was finishing his log, when his science officer called him to the bridge. He got up without a word and walked out of his ready room and onto the bridge. "Yes, Nerras?"

The youngest member of his crew looked up. She was only 29... exceptionally young for a Vulcan, but absolutely brilliant in the scientific field. "Sir, sensors have picked up a small cylindrical vessel 2000 kilometers off starboard."

He elevated an eyebrow. "On screen."

Appearing on screen was a small vessel... more like a large container, actually, that appeared to be at drift. Upon scanning the vessel further, they discovered it was made of a simple alloy of steel and iron... light but durable. The mild radiation given off by the micro black hole was interferring with their sensors, so they had the vessel put on a tractor beam and brought into the cargo bay. He instructed his security chief, science officer and the ships doctor to meet him there.

Once they were all around the vessel, which was now obviously some sort of storage device... and a rather primitive one at that, they saw the writing on the side. It was faded with age but still recognizable.

Nerras scanned it with her tricorder. "The writing is Human, sir. It says The United States of America's NASA Cryogenics Project A-242."

Jenok rose an eyebrow once more. "NASA? If I recall correctly, that organization has been out of commission for over 300 years. It was replaced with Starfleet twenty years after Earth made first contact."

Nerras continued her scan. "I am not picking up any unknown pathogens or viruses. I am, however, picking up on a low energy signature. By my estimates, it will cease to function by tomorrow."

They circled the vessel slowly, found the door, and pried it open easily.

Skurik, the chief of security, stepped in first, examining his surroundings carefully. The vessel was most certainly old... so old he found the chances of it still being operational infinitesimal.

The Science officer was scanning some of the controls. "Sir, there are numerous files stored in the system's computer. They appear to be intact."

"Download them," Jenok said immediately. "The Humans will be most pleased to learn of this discovery."

The Doctor, a middle aged Vulcan named Sturan, spoke up, standing by a door at the far end of the corridor. "Captain, I have no explanation as of yet, but I believe I am picking up a life form."

They joined him immediately and pried this door open as well, stepping into a small room with a single cylindrical device, about seven feet long, lying in the middle of the room. The cover seemed to be made of glass. They wiped it clean at what appeared to be the top end and stared in collective shock.

A young woman, perfectly preserved, lay inside the cylinder. Jenok estimated her age to be around 20 human years. She had short brown hair, a heart shaped face, and no clothing.

The captain activated his comm device. "Jenok to the bridge. Set a course for Deep Space Nine."

-------------------------------------

Twelve hours later, Captain Sisko, Constable Odo, Jadzia Dax, Captain Jenok, and Doctor Julian Bashir were looking down at the now thawed and sleeping girl.

Odo cleared his throat. "I looked over the files that were downloaded off the vessel. Her name was Chantelle Greer and she was placed in cryogenic stasis on November 6, 2004..."

Sisko looked at him in surprise. "2004? That's over 350 years ago!"

Bashir looked up. "375 years, 6 months, and four days to be precise."

"How could she have survived all that time?" Captain Jenok asked. "The probability of such an event occurring are infinitesimal."

Dax shrugged. "Well, from what the Chief can tell so far, she almost didn't. The cryogenics chamber was almost completely drained of power. I'd say she lucked out."

Odo cleared his throat and continued. "She was diagnosed with Leukemia when she was eight years old. She went into a coma and 'died' when she was 21 years old. She was signed up for the cryogenics program by her parents."

Bashir looked up. "In her time, leukemia was an incredibly difficult illness to treat, and impossible to cure. I don't care to think of the kind of treatments she was forced to undergo in her century. Radiation, chemotherapy, hormonal supplements..." He shuddered. "However, the disease is minor by todays standards and she is now free of it entirely. All we have to do is revive her."

Sisko held up hand up. "Wait a few minutes on that one. Keep in mind that this girl is from over fifty years before first contact... a time when man's journey into space was limited to a select few and was limited to the moon. This is not going to be an easy change for her to accept. I suggest we introduce her to some of those aspects gradually... and we'll have to tell her right off just how much time has passed since she was cryogenically preserved, which will be hard enough for her to handle." He turned to Jenok. "Do you suppose you could wait in the other room, Captain?"

The Vulcan inclined his head slightly and stepped out of the room, standing just outside the door, out of sight.

Odo inclined his head. "Am I correct in assuming that you want me to change form?"

Sisko smiled. "It would be a good idea, under the circumstances."

Odo nodded and liquified, changing himself into a plant pot in the corner of the room.

Dax looked at him. "Should I leave, Benjamin?"

He shook his head. "You look human, except for those spots, and I don't think she'll think much of them."

Bashir took a hypo spray out and raised his eyebrows questioningly at Captain Sisko. The man took in a deep breath and nodded.

Julian put the hypo spray up to her neck and her eyes flicked and opened a moment later. There was at first confusion in those eyes, and then, as she viewed the three faces looking down at her, her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Sisko smiled at her. "Good morning. I am Captain Benjamin Sisko. This is Doctor Julian Bashir, and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax."

She blinked in surprise. "You mean... it actually WORKED? The cryogenic stasis worked? I'm alive?"

Bashir smiled. "Alive and cancer free. How do you feel?"

She smiled a little. "I've got a little headache, but other than that I can't remember when I've felt better." She sat up, taking in her surroundings. "So, are my parents around? Do they know I've been revived?"

The three of them stiffened slightly, but the girl picked up on it in an instant.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Sisko took in a deep breath. "Chantelle... there are a few things we have to tell you. It will be difficult for you to hear, but I want you to know that we are all here for you."

She looked from one face to the other, feeling her stomach twist warningly. "What is it?"

Sisko took in another deep breath. "Miss Greer... 375 years have passed since you were placed in cryogenic stasis and shot into space.

She stood there a few long seconds, stunned, hardly able to believe what she had just heard. "What?"

"I'm sorry. Almost all records of you were lost over time, mostly during the Third World War, and a cure for your illness wasn't found until 26 years after that."

She stood there a few second longer, images of her family and friends flashing through her mind. Then a long wailing cry escaped her lips and she almost fell off the bio bed, Bashir and Sisko catching her just in time. She clung to the Doctor and started sobbing uncontrollably for long moments. He rocked and hushed her gently, while Dax and Sisko watched feeling helpless for the moment. Jenok listened from where he stood, waiting patiently for her to calm down and picking up the conversation in interest. Odo could only remain where he was for the moment, not daring to try taking on his humanoid form, knowing it would only make things worse than they were now. Besides, he was no good at comforting distraught women in any event.

"So... they're all dead then. My family and friends are all dead," she said quietly, shoulders still letting out a shake once in a while.

Sisko sighed. "I'm afraid that's not all... although the rest of what I have to tell you is not bad news."

She looked up at him, taking a shaky breath to steady herself. "What else is there?"

He smiled. "In the last 375 years, Humans have made incredible progress in space travel. We made first contact with an alien species only fifty years after you were cryogenically frozen. Since then we have discovered many, many more different alien species and we live amongst most of them peacefully. We explore space as the Europeans once explored America, seeking out new life and civilizations. As a matter of fact, right now we are on a space station orbiting a planet 32 light years from Earth known as Bajor."

The woman with the markings smiled at her. "I'm one of those aliens. My people are known as the Trill. Benjamin thought I looked human enough not to alarm you."

Chantelle looked at her for a long moment. "So... those aren't tattoos?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope. All Trill have these markings."

Sisko smiled at her. "Some definitely look different from humans, although they share the same characteristics as us... two arms, two legs, and similar vital organs. You were found by a group of Vulcans, for instance. They do not look much different from humans, but their ideals, physical abilities, and aging factor are much different from our own. Captain Jenok?"

She looked to see a tall, dark haired man with slanted brows and pointed ears in an alien uniform step out of the neighboring room. His face was expressionless, but he nodded his head to her respectfully.

"This is Captain Jenok. His ship came across your cryogenics chamber while they were doing a scientific survey on a spacial phenomenon not far from here."

She bowed her head to him slightly. "Thank you, Captain."

He nodded once more and then turned to Sisko. "Forgive me, Captain, but my crew and I should return to our post and continue our research before the black hole destabalizes and collapses."

Sisko nodded. "Of course. On behalf of Starfleet, I would like to thank you for rescuing her."

He nodded once more. "It was the logical course of action, Captain. Live long and prosper." He lifted his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute and left the sick bay without another word.

The Captain looked at Chantelle who was staring at the spot where the Vulcan had stood a moment before, total awe on her face.

He smiled at her once more. "There are also beings that have no resemblance to humans at all... who hold a form that we can only scarcely imagine. This may come as a shock to you, but he won't hurt you. Odo?"

Her eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw the plant pot in the corner of the room liquify and change into a humanoid form.

"Whoa..." she said in total shock, words escaping her completely.

"This is our Chief of Security, Odo. His people are shapeshifters."

He inclined his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Chantelle's head was reeling. She was just thankful that her family and friends had been pushed to the back of her mind for the moment. "Um... hello. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Odo."

Sisko smiled at her. "If you are comfortable with the idea, Odo will bring you on a tour of the station after the doctor has given you a last checkup. Then he will assign you some quarters until you decide what you want to do."

She nodded a little dumbly. "Sure. That's cool... um... I don't suppose people smoke in this century, do they? 'Cause I'd kill for a cigarette right now..."

Sisko laughed while Bashir frowned slightly, but did not comment. "Smoking among humans is almost non existent, but I'm sure we could replicate a pack of cigarettes for you."

She blinked. "Rep... li... cate?"

Dax smiled. "You'll see."

Bashir brought out a hand held device that reminded Chantelle of the electronic oraganizers she'd seen business people with, only it was fatter and made little humming noises.

"Well, you seem to be in perfect health, except for a high amount of pheremones, which is perfectly natural considering what you've been through." He snapped the device closed and smiled at her. "I give you a clean bill of health."

Chantelle smiled at him. "I can't remember the last time someone told me that. Thank you, Doctor."

Odo looked at her. "Well, let's go then. You have a lot to see and a lot to..."

Suddenly the doors opened and Chantelle's eyes bugged out of her head once more as two creatures with round bald heads, sharp teeth, and the largest ears she had ever seen came into the room, one holding his left ear in pain. "Doctor!! Help me!!"

The other one was studdering and hovering at his companions elbow. "Forgive me, brother!! I didn't mean to..."

They both stopped short, spying Chantelle who was sitting on the bed, staring at them wide eyed.

The one with the hurt ear frowned at her. "What are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen a Ferengi before?!"

She blinked a few times and tried to think of a response, but Sisko beat her to it. "As a matter of fact, Quark, she hasn't. This is Chantelle Greer and she is from the very early twenty first century. This is her first contact with Ferengi."

She had her hands clasped tightly together on her lap. "Wow... I have an almost overwhelming urge to touch those ears..."

Quark and Rom's eyes widened and they both approached her, Quark smiling widely now. "I like curious women. You can go ahead and touch them if you want..."

Odo yanked them both back. "I recommend you don't, Miss Greer. Ferengi ears are erogenous zones. Touching them is like touching a human males..."

Quark quailed. "Oh, come on, Odo! If she's curious, let her! Why not? Besides, the way my ears are feeling, they could use a good lobe rub!"

Bashir grabbed him and dragged him aside. "If your ears are in that much pain, I'm sure I would be more beneficial to you."

Odo shook his head at Quarks protests in disgust and signaled for Chantelle to follow him. She heard Quark yelling after her out the door. "I'm the owner of the bar on the Promenade! Drop in anytime! I'll give you a free drink and you can explore my lobes all you..." His voice vanished as the doors swooshed shut behind them.

The Constable shook his head in disgust once more. "Disgusting little worm!"

Chantelle blinked, staring at the now closed doors. "They kinda remind me of the troll dolls I used to play with when I was a little kid... only they're bald..."

Odo snorted. "Let's just get the tour underway, shall we?"

She nodded. "Sure. Sounds good."

**There you have chapter one!! Please tell me what you think!! R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!! I have a review!! Thankyou very much, I'm glad you enjoy my story so far!!**

**Here's chapter two!!**

**I don't own ST:DS9 or any of the characters except for my own... Chantelle Greer.**

**Please Read and Review!!**

Odo showed her around the Promendade first, pointing out the numerous stands, shops and restaurants that were scattered about, including Quarks Bar.

He then showed her the docking pylons, and then Ops where she met Colonel Kira Neryse and Chief O'Brien who informed her that he and his Engineering team were investigating the chamber she was found in.

The Constable then brought her back to the Promenade and to his office. He indicated the chair across from his desk. "Please, take a seat. I'm going to have to go through the Station's computer to find a vacant quarters for you."

She took a seat and waited patiently as she examined the surroundings half heartedly. A few moments later, he nodded and got to his feet. "I've found a place for you. If you would follow me?"

Chantelle got to her feet and followed him once more as he lead her to the habitat ring. They walked down a long corridor and he stopped outside a door, showing her the number stenciled on the panel beside it. He showed her the room, showed her how to work the lights, replicator, and the computer through voice commands, explaining that if she had questions, the computer could answer most of them. He gave her some empty padds, explaining how to download information from the Station's computer. Then he showed her how to lock the door and how to contact someone from her quarters if she needed any help.

He looked at her. "Is there anything else you might require?"

She thought a moment and then shook her head. "No, I think I'll be good. Thank you, Odo."

He snorted. "Call me Constable. Everyone else does." He inclined his head in her direction. "Good day, Miss Greer."

She smiled. "I'll call you Constable if you call me Chantelle. Miss Greer seems too formal."

He nodded. "Chantelle it is. Good day." He turned and left, leaving her alone in her new home.

She stood there for a moment, somewhat at a loss, before she made her way to the computer pannel, taking one of the empty padds Odo had given her. She attached it to the computer and thought for a moment.

She felt a little strange, as she started to talk. "Um... Computer, download all historical information in your memory banks on the past 375 years in relation to Earth and the Federation."

"It will take approximately one minute to download the necessary information," the computer replied, much to Chantelle's surprise.

She quickly shook it off. "That's fine."

The computer beeped in response, and she waited patiently until the computer beeped once more.

"Download complete."

She almost grinned. This was a hell of a lot more efficient than her PC at home back in HER century... She removed the padd and took another one. "Computer, download all information you have in your memory banks on Bajor and the Bajorans."

"Downloading information now." A moment later it beeped once more. "Download complete."

Chantelle nodded, and took the padd. She was about to leave her quarters, but then she considered, a smile spreading across her face. She picked up a few more padds and settled down in front of the computer once more. She had the computer download the information it had had on the Ferengi, Trill and Vulcans.

The moment the computer finished carrying out her commands, she took the padds, and left her quarters, heading for the promenade.

She went to one of the replicators and managed to order a root beer (after trying VERY unsuccessfully to order a diet coke), and then sat at one of the tables, taking out the padd on the history of Earth and the Federation. She sat there reading for almost an hour when a tall alien with an odd reptilian appearance stopped at her side.

"Forgive me, Miss, but I couldn't help but notice that your clothes are most unfashionable."

She glanced down at the baggy shirt and pants that were provided for her by the sick bay. "Well, they're the only clothes I have at the moment, and I don't have anything resembling money to keep up with the fashion of this century, so I'm kinda in a rut."

He smiled at her. "You would be Chantelle Greer, would you not?"  
She blinked in surprise. "Yeah... how did you know?"

His smile widened. "You'll find that word travels fast on this station. Besides, the good Doctor is a friend of mine. Would you mind if I joined you? I do enjoy good company."

She couldn't help but give him a smile back. "Go right on ahead. Um... I'm sorry, but you're the first of your kind that I've seen so far, and..."

"I'm a Cardassian," he said, anticipating her question. "And my name is Garrak."

"It's nice to meet you, Garrak. Please, help yourself."

He took a seat, eyeing the padds in front of her. "What is that you're reading?"

She took a sip of her root beer. "Historical records from the last 375 years. It's all Earth and the Federation. The other padds have info on Bajorans, Trill, Ferengi and Vulcans."

He smiled. "Ah... making up for lost time?"

She smiled back. "Well, it gives me something to do. Did you know that I was cryogenically frozen only two years before the beginning of the Eugenics War?"

His eye ridges rose. "Really?"

She nodded. "I missed out on some pretty interesting stuff. I'm just getting into Zephram Cochrane right now, and the development of Warp drive."

He smiled. "Ah, the good Doctor has told me many aspects of your planet's history. I find it to be most interesting and colorful, but I never considered reading up on it myself."

"You should read into ancient history. I love reading up on stuff like the Aztecs and..."

Garrak watched as her face suddenly lost all color and a strained expression crossed her features. "Are you all right, Miss?"

She winced slighlty. "Um... I don't know why, but my stomach is suddenly twisting..."

He got to his feet immediately and started steering her to the lavatories. "Right this way, Miss!"

Chantelle abruptly felt her root beer reversing course and broke into a run, making it to the toilet just in time. Garrak signaled a Bajoran officer passing close by and asked him to call the Doctor.

Bashir showed up a few moments later, a med kit in hand as he settled down next to her. He broke out his tricorder and sighed. "I should have anticipated this and treated you beforehand." He snapped it shut, bringing out a hypospray and filling it with something. "You are experiencing Space Sickness. Not too surprising since you've never experienced life out in space before. This should help alleviate the symptoms." He put the hypo up to her neck and she sighed in relief almost immediately.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said as Garrak helped her to her feet.

Bashir smiled. "Not a problem. If it continues to happen, come see me. You shouldn't have too many problems after the first week or so. Your body just needs to adjust."

She nodded as he returned to sickbay and Garrak lead her back to their table. "Are you all right?"

She nodded once again. "I'll be good. It just kinda came outta nowhere."

He smiled. "Getting back to your clothes. I own a clothing and tailor shop here on the Promenade. If you are interested, I would be more than happy to give you an outfit free of charge."

She rose her eyebrows at him. "You'd do that?"

His smile widened. "Of course. You are from a different century, and therefore do not have any modern currency. You will need help and this is just my way of doing that... and to welcome you to the Station. After all, as something of a fashion expert, I cannot let you walk around wearing those horrible looking clothes."

She couldn't help but smile once more. "Well, if you insist..."

He nodded. "Follow me."

Moments later, she was examining racks of clothes that took up all the walls and a fair amount of the floor space in Garrak's shop. The Cardassian was pointing out some of the more fashionable items his store offered. She told him that she did not like skirts or dresses, but would like something feminine. A smile spread across his face.

"My Dear, I believe I have the perfect outfit for you. Wait right here." He went into a back storeroom and emerged seconds later with a dark blue and black outfit. "I think you will find this to your liking."

She examined the outfit. It was made out of a flexible material that she couldn't identify, but it felt nice to the touch and the colors appealed to her. She thought it would most definitely be better than running around in these oversized clothes she was in now. She looked at him.

"May I try it on?"

His smile widened and he indicated the changerooms. "By all means."

A moment later, she came out and stood in front of the mirror. The outfit clung to her and showed every curve her body had to offer. Garrak's eye ridges shot up. "My Dear... you look absolutely breathtaking. That outfit was definitely made for you. If you happen to meet Quark, I dare say that he will not leave you alone..."

She smiled. "That's okay. I don't mind a little attention. Besides, it might be good to get me a few free drinks in the bar tonight."

Garrak laughed. "I'm sure you and Quark will get along well. Do you wish to keep those other clothes?"

She looked at the pile of clothes sitting on a chair and shook her head slowly. "Nah, I think I can do without."

He smiled and picked them up. "I shall have the fabric recycled, then. Have a good day, Miss Greer."

She smiled at him. "Call me Chantelle. I'll see you around, Garrak." She gave him a wave, and reentered the Promenade. She looked at her surroundings, and decided to make her way to Quarks, just to check it out, if for no other reason. She wondered briefly if he was out of the Doctors office yet.

She entered the bar and took a corner seat under a small light fixture, taking out her padds once more. She decided to set aside the one on Earth for now and started studying the Bajorans.

The other Ferengi that she had seen in the doctors office scurried up to her. He stopped short when she looked up.

"Oh, it's you."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, it's me. How's your friends ear?"

He shifted uneasily. "He's fine. It was just a mild... infection."

Her smile grew. "In ears as big as yours, even a mild infection's gotta hurt." She winked at him. "Give him my sympathies."

The Ferengi let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I'll do that." He straightened. "Now, what can I get you?"

She shrugged, her smile turning sheepish. "Well, I don't have any money, so I don't know what I CAN get. I don't suppose you have anything free on your menu, do you?"

He considered. "If you like, I could get Quark. He's the one who owns the bar and he DID offer you a free drink..."

"Sure. Thank you, Mr...?"

He studdered slightly. "Rom. Just Rom is fine. Quark is my brother."

She smiled. "Thank you, Rom."

She considered for a moment after he had scurried off. Maybe she should have read up on the Ferengi before doing anything... Then she shrugged it off. From her initial experience with them in the doctors office, she guessed a little flirting should get her somewhere.

A moment later, Quark showed up, his eyes trailing up and down her body. She smiled inwardly, knowing she'd been right.

"Chantelle, right?"

She nodded. "And you are Quark, the owner of this fine establishment. How's business today?"

He smiled. "As good as it usually is. I'm told... that you have a favor to ask me?"

She nodded, putting a slight sultry look on her face. "As you know, I'm from the twenty first century, and so I don't have any of the currency used here on the station. And, since you generously offered it in Sick Bay, I was wondering if you would be so very kind as to give me a drink on the house?"

His hand came up and started rubbing his left lobe, a smile on his face. "What drink would you like?"

She sighed in defeat, and motioned for him to come closer. He took a few steps forward and she looked around to make sure he was the only one who could hear.

"Alright, I've got a little secret to tell you. I want it to stay between just the two of us." She took in a deep breath. "I've never drank alcohol before."

His eyes widened and she could see him trying to suppress a smile. "You've... never...???"

She smiled. "I was on about a dozen medications since the time I was ten. I'm twenty one. I wasn't allowed to drink due to doctors orders. The doctor told me that combining alcohol and the medications could easily result in me going into cardiac arrest and into a coma. So I had to stayed away from it."

He sat down across from her. "Tell you what I'll do. Why don't I get you a drink that is popular amongst some of the residents of the station? I'm told it tastes good by hu-mon standards, and it's alcohol content is fair. What do you say?"

She smiled widely. "Sounds good." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Quark. You're a sweetheart."

His hand came up to his cheek in surprise and a wide smile went across his face.

"I'll be right back with your drink."

Quark shuffled off and another form took his place in the unmistakable form of Constable Odo, his arms crossed, his features unreadable. "What do you think you're doing?"

She smiled. "Taking Quark up on his offer that he made earlier today."

He frowned. "I don't think this is a good idea. Quark is not beyond making a heavy pass."

She smiled at him. "I'm 21 years old, Constable. I think I can handle a libidinous man. It's not like I haven't encountered them before."

"True, but this one's not Human."

She looked at him and sighed. "Look, Odo. I appreciate the concern. I really do. I know you only want to look out for me. But I have lived my entire life in and out of hospitals, undergoing treatments that I'd just as soon forget, having very few friends, and never once going to a party. Now that I'm healthy for the first time in my life, I want to know what it's like to have something resembling fun. Don't worry, I'll be careful. And besides." She signaled for him to come close and he leaned forward. "I'm not sure what it's like to be drunk... but I do know that I'd have to be seriously blind drunk to let something that looks like Quark get more than his lobes near me. He's doing me a favor and I'm not beyond doing a small favor or two in return. But I have absolutely no intentions of any sort of a... sexual interaction. All right?"

He sighed heavily. "Very well. I'll leave you to your 'fun' then." He walked away, making a mental note to stick around once she started drinking, looking for an object he could mimick in the event Quark should try something she wasn't comfortable with.

Quark came back, watching the retreating back of Odo. He set the glass down in front of her. "So, what did our dear Constable want?"

She smiled. "He's worried about me. I haven't been here for a day, and he's acting like a surrogate big brother. It's kinda sweet."

Quark didn't say anything for a moment, and then indicated the glass in front of her. "This is something called a Star Burster." He watched her as she took a cautious sip and licked her lips.

"It's good."

He considered. "You mind if I sit with you for a few minutes?"

She smiled. "Not at all."

He took the seat across from her. "So, what do you think of our fair station so far?"

"It's... different. It'll take some getting used to, but I think it's off to a good start. Everyone seems nice and friendly."

He smiled. "Yeah, Bajorans are accomidating... most of the time, anyway. You'll still come across a bad apple, but it's not too bad."

She took another sip from her drink and looked at Quark for a long moment. Then she started shaking her head in awe. "Okay, I'm sorry, Quark, but I've just gotta touch those ears of yours. You mind?"

Quarks eyes went enormous and he smiled widely. "Not at all!" He leaned forward, trying not to look too eager.

Chantelle reached out a tentative hand and gently ran her fingers along the lobe of his left ear. He almost immediately started smiling in bliss as his eyes closed and he let out little sounds of pleasure.

She started to laugh and pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry, Quark. I'm just not used to guys getting turned on by me touching their ears."

He smiled once more. "Don't be sorry. I'm not. Ferengi ears are... sensitive."

Her smile turned mischevious. "Erogenous zones, huh? Hmm... I'm going to be teasing you about that one..."

He smiled right back and rose his eye ridges. "I'm sure I won't mind."

She laughed and took another sip of her drink. Then she found that her cup was empty.

Quark grinned at her. "I'll get you another one for that little lobe rub you just gave me. My treat."

"Thank you, Quark," she said, smiling at him sweetly.

He smiled. "Anything for a beautiful lady." Then he looked at her curiously. "Where did you get that outfit anyways?"

"A..." she had to think a second. "Cardassian? named Garrak gave it to me as a welcoming gift."

Quark smiled. "I'll have to treat him later to thank him." He let his eyes trail her body once more as he shuffled off to get her another drink.

She realized then that her head was starting to feel a little light, and she knew that the alcohol was starting to kick in. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

The Ferengi showed up once more, placing another drink in front of her. He leaned in close to her. "If you want refills, just tell my brother, Rom. I told him to serve you free drinks tonight."

She looked at him in shock and then smiled at him. "Oh, Quark... Thank you..."

He smiled and nodded. "Just keep it a secret. I don't want word getting out that I'm giving one girl free drinks. All right?"

"Your secret's safe with me."

He nodded and shuffled off. She reached for the padd that had information on the Ferengi and started reading it in interest, sipping her drink occassionally, not wanting to get drunk too quickly.

**Hmmm... I think I'd better leave it off here... this chapter's pretty long!!**

**I'll update soon!! Please tell me what you think!! R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's chapter three of Cryogenics! Please tell me what you think!! R&R!!**

**I do not own ST:DS9... all I own is Chantelle Greer.**

Rom periodically came over to check on Chantelle's drink and refilled it for her twice by the time Garrak entered the bar and spotted her sitting there.

"Ah, Chantelle. I see my outfit is serving you well."

She looked up and smiled immediately. "Hello, Garrak. You closed up for the night?"

He nodded. "Yes." He noticed her relaxed features with mild amusement. "How many drinks have you had, if I may ask?"

She looked at the glass in front of her. "I believe this is my fourth. Something called a Star Burster."

He smiled knowingly. A Star Burster had about 15 percent alcohol. From what the doctor had told him, he guessed this was her first experience drinking and guessed she was almost inebriated by her posture. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Her smile widened. "No, go on ahead."

He sat across from her as Rom came forward and asked for his order.

"I'll have a kanar, please."

Rom nodded and scurried off, while Chantelle looked at him curiously. "Kanar?"

He smiled. "It's a drink popular among Cardassians. I'd offer you some, but it generally doesn't go well together with Star Bursters."

She smiled. "I'll take your word for it." She took another sip of her drink and let out a sigh. "So... this is what it's like to be drunk... or on my way to being drunk, at any rate..."

Garrak fought to choke back a laugh. "Yes. I'm actually surprised that Quark is giving you this many free drinks.

She leaned forward. "He says they're all free for me tonight. Don't tell him I told you."

Garrak laughed. "I will not say a word."

Rom arrived with his drink and set it down in front of Garrak. Then he scurried off to a group of loud dark skinned beings with ridges on their foreheads.

She blinked. "What are those?"

He smiled. "Those are Klingons." He pointed to a group of beings that looked exactly like Vulcans except for their silver uniforms. "Those are Romulans. They are generally enemies of the Klingons, but with the Dominion threat, they are allies alongside the Federation."

One of her eyebrows lifted slightly as she looked at him. "Dominion threat?"

Garrak took in a deep breath. "Yes. That will take a little time to explain."

He went into the explanation, telling her of the discovery of the wormhole and of how they had encountered the Vorta, Jeh Madar, and the Founders on the other side, and how they were all part of a faction known as the Dominion. Of how they wished to take over the Alpha Quadrant, and how they had joined forces with Garrak's people, the Cardassians and were now stationed on his home world, Cardassia.

"They have been rather quiet the last few weeks, but we have no doubt that something is going to happen soon."

"Sooner than you think," came a voice with an English accent. Doctor Bashir stepped forward, a glass of synthale in his hands. He noticed Chantelle's inebriated state and frowned a little, but said nothing as he sat at the table with her and Garrak. "Captain Sisko just got a message from Gul Dukat. They are coming to the Station tomorrow to engage in talks. Or so they say."

Garrak looked at him. "I take it then, that security is being increased due to the presence of the Jeh Madar?"

He nodded. "Yes. And Admiral Ross is coming to the Station. He left Starfleet Command on Earth this morning en route to DS9 to meet Chantelle, but now his primary focus will be the Dominion and the talks with Weyoun."

Chantelle looked from one to the other. "So... what's basically being said here... is there's a chance war's gonna break out, and we're on the front lines."

Bashir nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid that's basically it."

Rom showed up once more. "Refill, Miss?"

She nodded numbly. "Yes, thank you. Make it a double, please."

He nodded and scurried off with her empty glass.

The Doctor looked at her. "If you are concerned about it, you could return to Earth. After all, I'm sure Captain Sisko would be more than willing to get you on a ship heading there..."

She shook her head. "No. At least, not yet. It may seem strange, but I think I'd be more comfortable out here. That way, I don't have to see how much Earth has changed."

He nodded. "I understand."

Garrak noticed her discomfort of the subject immediately and looked at Bashir. "Doctor, have you finished your essay for the Starfleet Medical Magazine?"

Bashir nodded. "Yes, I sent it out this morning. It is undergoing evaluation at this time. They said they'll get back to me on whether it will be published or not. I'm not sure how Odo will take to a paper being written on him, but I can tell you that the Federation will find it to be most fascinating material."

They chatted about the essay for a few minutes before Bashir got up. "Well, I've got to go to bed. As a senior officer, I may well be required to sit in on some of the talks, which means tomorrow may be a long day. Goodnight."

They nodded. "Goodnight, Doctor."

After another hour, Chantelle was inebriated nicely and Garrak, knowing Quark, decided to stay and keep her company. He didn't think the Ferengi would do anything to actually hurt her, but he didn't want her current lack in judgement to get her into something she'd wind up regretting later.

Then the bar closed and Odo showed up to help keep order among the many patrons. Quark immediately came up to Chantelle and offered to escort her home, but the Constable's voice cut him off before she could respond.

"I don't think so, Quark!"

He looked at the shapeshifter defensively. "It is my fault she is in this condition, and therefore it is my responsibility to ensure she is safely escorted home."

Odo snorted. "Yes, I agree fully that it is your fault she is like this, and that you had an ulterior motive in that end! I will not have you taking advantage of her in any way, Quark!"

Chantelle shook her head. "It's all right. I think I can walk." She stood up and the floor tilted beneath her feet alarmingly. Garrak rushed forward to catch her. "Or not..."

Garrak smiled at Odo. "I can escort her home, Constable. I think it best you stay here in case any late fights break out."

Odo nodded. "Very well. Thank you, Garrak. Her quarters are C-15."

Quark balked. "You trust him with the task more than you trust me?! Odo, you have to know that..."

"Yes, I DO trust him more with HER than I trust you, Quark! Mainly because I have never had a complaint from any woman about Garrak's behavior around them, when I have a list of complaints a mile long on you! Care to discuss the matter further?"

Quark frowned and shuffled off.

Garrak smiled at her. "Well, then. Let's get you home. I think, perhaps, you will be regretting your decision to drink in the morning."

She snorted. "Probably..." Then a smile crossed her face. "But... it was worth it."

Garrak smiled as he lead her out of the bar, carefully supporting her.

Quark watched them leave and shook his head in disgust. "Great. Now she has TWO surrogate big brothers..."

Chantelle sighed. "I'm sorry about this, Garrak. I hate to be such a burden..."

He smiled. "Not at all. If anything, it was quite entertaining."

"Garrak?" came a voice somewhat familiar to the girl. Garrak turned cautiously and they saw O'Brien walking towards them, his eyes settled curiously on Chantelle.

"Hello, Chief. She got drunk in Quarks and Odo asked me to escort her to her quarters."

O'Brien nodded. "Ah." He looked at her. "I had to put off examining your cryogenics stasis chamber. Captain Sisko wanted me to ensure that I re-calibrated the EPS conduits in the Docking bays due to some guests that are arriving tomorrow. But I'll get to it as soon as I can."

She nodded a little dumbly, not having a clue what he had just said. "Um... Okay... It's no problem. Take your time."

He had to smile a little. "And by the way, if you want some advice, first thing when you wake up, head to Sick Bay. Julian has some miracle cure for hangovers."

She smiled back. "I'll try to remember that."

He laughed. "Good night."

Garrak lead her back to her quarters and set her down on the bed. "Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, rolled over, and simply passed out.

The Cardassian looked down at her for a moment, shut off the lights, set her padds on the table, and left her quarters.

**Kay, I know this one was pathetically short compared to the last one, but I wanted the next chapter to start off when she wakes up tomorrow. It seems to be more fitting that way. In the next chapter, Chantelle is introduced to the Dominion for the first time!**

**Please Read and Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's chapter four!! Please R&R!!**

**I do not own ST:DS9... all I own is my own character, Chantelle Greer.**

Chantelle rolled over with a moan the next morning, her head feeling like someone had dropped an anvil on it. She tried to sit up, but an exploding pain stabbed her head and she layed her head back down for several moments more, until the stabbing pain went down to a dull ache. When she thought she could look up without her head falling off, she lifted her head, almost expecting to see the white washed walls of the hospital surrounding her. Then she remembered the events of the past day and started gritting her teeth to keep from breaking down again. She took several deep breaths, and then vaguely recalled in a cobwebby corner of her mind, hearing O'Brien tell her Bashir had a miracle cure for hangovers.

"Computer, what time is it?" she asked, her voice gravelly, her throat dry.

"The time is 0835 hours," the computer replied, its voice sending a stabbing pain through her skull and into her brain once more. She winced and held her head. She made her way to the replicator in her room and got a glass of water, and then three more. When she felt she was halfway ready to face the station, she left, making her way to the promenade and to the Infirmary.

Doctor Bashir was not present at the moment, but the Bajoran nurse gave her the miracle cure, much to her relief. Her headache left her almost immediately as the hypo spray thingie was placed up to her neck. She sighed in immense relief. "Thank you SO much."

She smiled. "No problem."

She left the Infirmary, surprised that she didn't feel fatigue, considering the fact that she had had a total of five hours of sleep the night before. She made her way up to the replicators on the Promenade and got some more water, and then settled down, a padd in hand. She glanced at it, wondering which padd she had grabbed in her half wakened state, and found it was the one on the Trill.

She was about to start reading when she saw Captain Sisko walking through the Promenade alongside another Cardassian, a human looking individual with large banana shaped ears, another man in a red uniform, and two of the scariest looking aliens she'd seen yet... with bones sticking out of their skin around their faces, a large ridge that extended above their forheads, and an unmistakably reptillian appearance.

From looking at them, she knew immediately who each individual was. The Cardassian could only be Gul Dukat. The humanoid must have been the Vorta, Weyoun. The other Starfleet officer was obviously Admiral Ross, and the two freaky looking fellows must be Jeh Madar soldiers. Then she noticed for the first time that there were more Cardassians scattered around the Promenade, scooping out the shops, all of them getting glares from the Bajorans.

She shook her head in awe. "Man, you could cut the tension with a weed whacker," she mumbled under her breath. She was about to focus her attention on the padd in front of her, when she heard Captain Sisko call out her name.

She looked up and was curious when she saw them coming towards her, Sisko and Ross in the lead.

She stood up to greet them, and was shocked to see that the Vorta had beautiful violet eyes, unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Chantelle, I would like you to meet Admiral Ross. He was originally coming from Earth to specifically meet you."

She shook the man's hand and he nodded to her. "I am sorry that I cannot make your miraculous recovery primary importance, but Starfleet protocol states that negotiations always take priority."

She smiled. "I understand."

He smiled. "Welcome to the twenty fourth century."

Sisko looked at her. "Have you heard of the Dominion yet?"

She considered. "A little. About all I know is they come from the Gamma Quadrant, and are now allies with the Cardassians." She didn't think it was a good idea for her to point out about their desire to take over the Alpha Quadrant.

He smiled at her. "Well this is the leader of the Dominion, Weyoun of the Vorta. This is Gul Dukat, leader of Cardassia, and these are Weyoun's guards..." He looked at Weyoun. I apologize, but their names escape me at the moment."

Weyoung nodded respectfully. "Relka-clan, and Dorlas-clan."

She smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you," she said, shaking Dukat and Weyoun's hands. The Jeh Madar ignored her outstretched hand.

The Vorta smiled at her. "I apologize. Jeh Madar are not the friendliest of people."

She smiled. "No problem."

Dukat smiled at her. "So, how are you adjusting to our century?" he asked in a voice that made the hairs on her arms stand on end. It was seductive and yet threatening at the same time. She felt a chill race up her spine.

She shrugged. "I'm... getting there. I'm mostly focusing on Earth's history right now, and reading up on the Bajorans, since I'm here."

Dukat's smile faltered. "Ah. So much must have changed since your time. I can only imagine what you have been through."

Her smile faltered a little. "Well, nothing I can do to change it." She winced as her stomach lurched. "Um... Captain, Admiral? Forgive me, but... I've got to find the lavatories... Excuse me!" She put a hand over her mouth and ran off, turning a light shade of green.

Sisko turned to them apologetically. "Forgive her. It is still a sensitive topic for her, and the Doctor has told me that she suffers from Space Sickness. I'm sure she didn't mean any offense."

The Cardassian held his hands up. "Entirely my fault. I should have used more discretion. I do hope to see her again at some point during our stay, however."

Sisko smiled. "I'm sure you will. Come. Let us get the negotiations underway."

-----------------------------------

Chantelle made her way around the patrons that were milling about the Promenade, trying to be as polite as possible, dodging Bajorans, Humans and Cardassians as she went along, and apologizing as best she could before she raced into the lavatories and raced for the toilet once more. The contents of her stomach showed themselves once more, and then she moaned, activating the waste disposal mechanism on the toilets side.

She just leaned over the toilet for a few moments until she was relatively sure that nothing more was going to come up. She shook her head. Well, that was a nice way to make a good first impression, she thought in disgust. Run off to throw up in front of the leaders of another planet and a Starfleet Admiral. Just lovely. Nice job there, Chantelle! she thought bitterly.

She removed herself from the toilet with a sigh and approached the taps, splashing her face with cold water (where it came from, she had no idea). She turned off the taps and steeled herself. Walking out into the Promenade once more, she was more than a little relieved to see that Captain Sisko and his companions were no where to be seen. She breathed a sigh of relief, and went to the table to retrieve the padd on the Trill that she had grabbed this morning. Then she checked the clock hanging on the wall above the entrance to a Bajoran pottery shop, saw that it was only 1123 hours, and sighed. She was tempted to just return to her quarters, but she didn't want to go back this early. She also didn't want to be around all these people right now either.

She thought back on the tour of the station that Odo had given her the day before and tried to think of a place where she could be alone, but that wasn't her quarters. She decided on one of the cargo bays, and made her way to the turbo lift, going up to deck 4 and walked down the corridors to cargo bay 3. She went in among the crates and settled down in a corner, out of sight of the door. She pulled out the padd and started to read, basking in the silence.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she paused when she suddenly heard the door open and shut and heard hushed voices.

Chantelle got up, and slowly walked through the crates, trying to find her mysterious visitors. Then she stopped when she heard:

"What is it, Nog?"

"Sh! I thought I heard something."

There was a pause. "Hello? Is there someone else here?"

Chantelle followed their voices and soon found herself looking at a young dark skinned man, and a Ferengi that looked to be the same age. They were both a little younger than she was, and she was more than a little surprised to see the Ferengi wearing a Starfleet uniform.

"Hi," she said a little cautiously.

The dark skinned boy broke out into a smile. "Hello. You're the girl from the twenty first century, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. My name is Chantelle."

The Ferengi broke out into an enormous smile. "My name is Nog!" He came forward and shook her hand enthusiastically. "I'm a huge buff on your century in human history! Welcome to Deep Space Nine!"

She smiled a little. "Thank you, Nog. It's nice to meet you." She looked at the dark skinned boy questioningly.

He smiled at her. "I'm Jake Sisko."

She rose an eyebrow. "You're the Captain's son?"

He nodded. "Yeah. What are you doing in here?"

She shrugged. " Ijust came here to study a little. How about you?"

Nog grinned. "My uncle Quark wanted us to see if we could find any Yammok Sauce for the Cardassians."

She nodded. "Oh. So... you're in Starfleet?"

He smiled proudly. "Yes. I am the first Ferengi to ever join. I'm only a Cadet right now, but I'm hoping to get a promotion sometime soon."

Jake smiled at her. "Hey, would you like us to show you the sights? Have you seen the wormhole yet?"

She nodded. She had seen it her first day here while she was on the upper level of the Promenade. "Yes, I have. And... maybe some other time. I'd much rather just study on my own right now. Um... would either of you have the time?"

To her surprise, the computer spoke up. "The time is 1546 hours."

She smiled a little sheepishly. "Well. Guess that answers that question..."

Nog laughed as he pulled out a tricorder and scanned the room. "There's none in here, Jake. Let's try cargo bay 4."

Jake nodded and shook Chantelle's hand. "It was nice meeting you. We'll see you around. Hey, if you ever want to hang out, just find us, all right?"

She smiled genuinely. "Okay. I'll see you boys around."

They turned and left, leaving her alone once more. She sighed and settled down into her corner again and started scanning the padd. She stayed there for another hour before she decided to head back to the Promenade. She could use a bite to eat... or try to eat. Her stomach hadn't been too good to her today.

She stepped up to the replicator with a sigh moments later and ordered mushroom soup... after about two dozen unsuccessful attempts. Then she ordered a root beer from the drinks replicator and settled down at a table. The clock on the wall said it was going on 1700 hours, and she was surprised to find she was feeling tired already. She forced herself to eat the soup and drink the root beer, and then headed back to her quarters. Moments after she entered, the contents of her stomach made a comeback, much to her frustration. She snatched up the padd on the history of Earth once more and continued reading, ignoring the protests of her empty stomach.

She also lit up a cigarette from the pack that she had managed to replicate earlier that day. It did wonders for her tension and she let out a sigh of relief. She had actually been trying to quit, but after the fiasco on the Promenade with Dukat and Weyoun, she decided she was asking far too much of herself.

She stayed in her quarters, smoking and reading, and drinking a cup of coffee, slowly, for the next five hours. Then she decided to try sleeping and crawled into bed and turned out the lights.

She lay there, tossing and turning. She was unable to figure out what it was that was keeping her awake. She had heard people complaining about those 'damn Cardassian beds', but that wasn't it. The beds were certainly more comfortable than the one's she'd slept on in the hospital. Something was setting her on edge, until finally she was so wide awake that she knew sleep would be impossible.

Then the problem hit her.

It was the silence.

Never, ever before had she slept in total and utter silence. When she was at home, she'd heard the snores of her parents next door, creaks from the house settling, the furnace and fridge turning off and on, the cat's meowing in the hall, their family dog's claws hitting the linoleum as he made his way to his doggy dish in the kitchen from her parents bedroom, planes passing overhead, coyote's howling outside.

In the hospital, she'd heard complaining patients, the beeping of monitors, the squeak of gurneys being pushed out in the hall, vehicles passing by on the highway outside her window, laughter, crying, TV's in neighboring rooms, phone's ringing, hushed talking...

Here she heard nothing, and the full realization of what had happened hit her.

She would never see them again. Her mother, her father, her siblings or friends. Her boyfriend, the home she had known for her entire life, the city she had known and loved...

It was all gone.

She suddenly HAD to get out of her quarters. She had to get where there was noise. Laughter, talking, anything but the silence.

"Computer, time?"

The time is 2557 hours."

She was stumped for a moment before she remembered the Constable mentioning that Bajor had 26 hours in a day.

"What time does Quark's bar close?"

"Quarks closes at 0300 hours."

She nodded to herself. Then that was where she'd go.

--------------------------------------

Quarks was busier than usual, with the Cardassians sitting around tables and laughing, or standing around the Dabo table gambling. She noticed that Garrak wasn't there, and that there were few Bajorans. The few that were there kept as much distance between themselves and the Cardassians as possible.

Making her way around tables inhabited with Cardassians, Klingons, Romulans, and beings she couldn't even begin to identify, she found a small table at the back of the bar away from everyone else. She plunked herself down and took in a deep breath, relieved to hear noise again.

Upon seeing an alien half across the room light up a cigarette... or something that very much resembled a cigarette, she signaled Rom over and asked if she could have an ashtray. He nodded, shuffling off and returning with one moments later.

"Would you like something to drink?"  
She forced a smile on her face. "I'll just have a glass of water. That's free, right?"  
Rom nodded and shuffled off once more.

She sighed lighting up and just watched in half interest as some nearby Klingons starting singing a song in their language. She had been sitting there for an hour when an obviously intoxicated Cardassian stepped at her table side.

"What's a gorgeous woman like you doing sitting all by herself in a place like this?"

She forced herself to smile once more. "Just... enjoying the sights."

He smiled. "Why don't I bring you to my Quarters on our ship and I can show you sights by far better than anything you'll see here?"

Her eyes widened slightly at the proposal, but she forced herself to stay calm. "I"m quite happy where I am, thank you," she said as politely as she could.

His smile widened, and to her shock, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she demanded, trying to pull herself free.

He yanked her forward so his body was right against his. "Maybe a kiss will change your mind..." he said huskily, moving his mouth closer to hers.

Her reflexes suddenly took over, as she kneed him in the groin, and then, as he bowled over, her foot slammed into his chest, knocking his drunkened self to the floor.

He got to his feet, his expression suddenly angry as he made his way towards her. "I'll teach you some respect, you little..."

"Sheral!!!" a voice to her left boomed out. She turned to see Gul Dukat and Weyoun approaching. The intoxicated Cardassian stopped short as his leader stepped in between him and Chantelle. "I believe the young lady has made it perfectly clear that she is not interested."

Odo walked up to them, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "What is going on here?"

Sheral looked at him. "This woman attacked me!!"

Odo looked ather curiously. "Chantelle?"

"This man propositioned me, and when I said no, he tried to force the matter. I acted in self defense."

Odo took hold of the Cardassians arm as he tried to move away. "Oh, did he, now?" He looked at her. "Would you like to press charges?"

She glanced at Dukat and Weyoun who had their eyes squarely on her, and sighed. "No. I'll let it slide because he's obviously tanked out of his tree."

The shapeshifter looked at her in surprise. "Chantelle?"

She moved closer to him. "I don't want any diplomatic incidents because of me, Odo. This is only my second day here, and I could really go without the complications that could further arise from this. I don't think Dukat would let one of his men stay in a Bajoran prison without a hearing that I would have to attend as the victim, and that is something I definitely don't need on top of everything else."

He hesitated, and then nodded. "Alright. No charges. However, he will be put in a holding cell until he is sobered up. Then he will be escorted back to his ship and will NOT be allowed to set foot on the station agani for the remainder of his stay."

She nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as Odo walked off with the Cardassian in tow.

Dukat looked at her. "I apologize for his behavior. I do hope you were not harmed..."

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Thank you."

Weyoun looked at her. "We were actually about to return to our Quarters when we saw you were having difficulties. We were concerned about you earlier when you ran off."

She smile humorlessly. "Just space sickness. The doctor said it will subside in a week or so."

Dukat eyed the glass of water on her table. "You... have no money, do you?"

Her smile turned genuine. "It's that obvious, huh?"

He smiled back, taking a pouch off his hip and placing it in her hand. "Here. Get yourself some drinks and have a good time tonight."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Dukat, I can't accept this! I..."

"Consider it," he interrupted, closing her hand around the pouch, "compensation. Good night." He and Weyoun left without another word, leaving her standing there stunned.

Quark scurried up after they had left. "Chantelle, are you okay? I saw Odo dragging a Cardassian out of here just now, and when I saw Weyoun and Dukat talking to you..." Then his eyes fell on the pouch in her hand and his eyes went wide. "How... did you get gold pressed latinum?"

She shook her head. "Gul Dukat gave it to me. One of his men tried to proposition me and didn't like it when I put him down. He said it was compensation."

Quark's eyeridges shot up. "Weird. How much is it?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. I don't know how the currency works here."

The Ferengi sighed and motioned for her to sit down. "I'll have to each you. It's easy."

He counted it out and shook his head. "I think Dukat was dropped as a baby... he have you 35 strips of gold pressed latinum." He looked at her. "There's no slivers here, but they are basically coins about a half inch around. 100 of them is equivalent to a strip, and you can by a drink with only ten slivers. But anyway... ten strips makes one bar, and ten bars makes up one brick. A brick is the highest amount of currency used in latinum."

She smiled. "Sounds a lot like the currency we used to have on Earth." She smiled at him. "Well, Dukat told me to have a good time tonight, so I'll have a Starburster."

Quark considered. "This is completely out of character for me, but I don't want you getting drunk with what happened before, and..."

She shook her head. "I'm not planning on getting drunk. I'll just have a few drinks and I'll sip them slowly. My space sickness hasn't been too good to me, and I'm not going to risk ruining the nice carpet you've got in here."

Quark considered, and then nodded. She noticed him go up to one of the Klingons at the neighboring table and say something to him... a Klingon that she was a little surprised to see wearing a Starfleet Uniform. The Klingon glanced in her directin and nodded to Quark.

Chantelle couldn't help but smile a little. She thought it was sweet that he was looking out for her like that. Moments later, he handed her the drink and two of the Klingons got up and headed in her direction, stopping at her table.

"Hello," said the Klingon in the Starfleet Uniform. "I am Lieutenant Commander Worf, and this is General Martok of the Klingon Empire. Do you mind if we join you?"

She smiled widely. "Not at all. Help yourself." They did so and she looked at them. "Let me guess... our resident Barkeeper asked you to make sure nothing happens to me, correct?"

Worf nodded. "More or less. I witnessed your encounter with the Cardassian. I was going to assist you, until I saw that my assistance was not needed."

She smiled a little. "Yeah... I took some basic martial arts courses when I was on Earth. I wasn't treated well in school, so my father decided that I was going to have to learn to defend myself."

Worf looked at her. "Do you have any immediate plans for the future now that you are well again?"

She considered and shook her head. "Not really. I think I'm going to stay on the station for now... until I can get a grasp on this century."

She was sipping her drink and Martok grinned at her. "You may get tipsy tonight if you wish. We Klingons will keep you safe from Cardassians and that little worm that runs the bar."

She blinked in surprise. "If you're sure you wouldn't mind..."

Worf grinned. "Klingons sleep little. We often have late nights."

She grinned back. "Okay... if you don't mind half carrying me back to my quarters when its all done..."

Martok laughed. "Of course! Now... drink!"

So she did.

**There was chapter four!! Please tell me what you think!! R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. Please R&R!!**

**I do not own ST:DS9... just Chantelle.**

It was basically a repeat of the morning before... a monster headache with the nights events slowly crawling from her memory. She had been invited to sit at the table with the rest of the Klingons, and had been listening in rapt fascination as they told her of their ways... until the alcohol really started to kick in and she had found herself laughing and joking along with the rest of them. Then she groggily remembered Worf half carrying her back to her quarters once the bar had closed.

She got up slowly, wondering how the hell alcoholics could make this a daily occurrence in their lives, and downed several glasses of water before cleaning her outfit, showering, and heading for Sick Bay once more. This time Bashir was there. He treated her wordlessly, although the look on his face was a cross between concern and disapproval. She thanked him quietly and left.

She was at a bit of a loss. She didn't want to go to her quarters again, but she didn't want to stay on the Promenade either. She sighed. She didn't know why but she just felt... empty today. Cardassians still littered the Promenade, checking out the shops, and the tension, though it wasn't as pronounced as the day before, was definitely still there. Garrak's shop was closed and he was nowhere to be seen, and Quarks was too loud for her tastes at this hour of the morning. She decided to go download some more information from the stations computer in her quarters, and bring the material here to the Promenade. There was not much else for her to do. While she was at it, she decided she should try to eat something again, and hope that it would stay down. She considered going back to the sick bay and asking Bashir if he could give her something for the space sickness, but then shook her head. She was sick of hospitals. Taking care of the hangover was enough for her.

So she headed back to her quarters and downloaded information on the Dominion and the Cardassians. She also downloaded info on the Klingons and Romulans. She considered, looking at the padds. She would study up on the Dominion and Cardassians in private. She didn't know how good of an idea it would be to read up on them while in public. So she took the padd on the Klingons and left her quarters, heading back to the Promenade.

She ordered a bowl of vegetable soup... which almost took twice as many tries as it did for the mushroom soup..., and settled down at a vacant table. She started to read the padd, but found she was unable to focus. Her mind was just on another level at the moment.

After an hour of trying, and after her stomach twisted, she gave up both on her food and reading. She just couldn't concentrate. What was wrong with her?

She sighed, bringing the still full bowl of soup back to the replicator and sticking the padd into a pouch she carried at her hip, trying to decide what she should do.

Maybe she was just tired. She turned to return to her quarters, and was a little surprised to see Odo looking directly at her from across the Promenade. She gave him a weak smile, and made her way back to her quarters.

She shut off the lights and made another attempt to get some sleep. She tossed and turned for another hour, before giving it up as a hopeless cause. Sleep just wouldn't come. When she got up in disgust, her stomach suddenly flip flopped alarmingly, and she made it to her personal lavatory in time for the small amount she had eaten to come up.

She swore and hit the floor with her fist. What the fuck was wrong with her?! She went to sit on her couch and shook her head. Maybe she should talk to Doctor Bashir...

She shook her head once more. She had a feeling this was something she had to get by on her own. The doctor couldn't help her, except to take away her nausea, and that wasn't her primary concern.

Chantelle layed down on the couch and snoozed for a few minutes, before she heard the buzzer on her door chime. She sat up and sighed.

"Come in."

She was more than a little surprised to see Captain Sisko standing there. He smiled at her. "May I come in, Chantelle?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He entered her quarters and the doors shut behind him. He sat beside her on the couch.

She smiled at him. "So, you taking a break from the wonderful world of politics?"

He smiled back. "Yes. We are to resume talks in four hours. But I was approached by a few of my senior staff who are... concerned about you."

Her smile wavered slightly. "Oh, really? Concerned... how?"

He sighed. "Doctor Bashir is concerned because you showed up in Sick Bay twice suffering from a hangover..." He held his hands up, to forestall what she was about to say. "He's not accusing you of anything. He just wants to make sure that you have a healthy outlet for the emotions you must be experiencing."

She sighed. "It's not an outlet for anything, Captain. I just wanted to know what it was like to be drunk. I've never experienced it before I came to the station. And trust me... the hangovers leave something to be desired."

Sisko laughed. "I remember my first experience. I had just graduated from Starfleet Academy and was celebrating with my friends. I woke the next morning lying in the middle of the floor of by best friends dorm, and I had no recollection of how I'd gotten there."

Chantelle laughed. "Well, I wasn't that bad."

His expression turned serious. "Bashir was not the only one to approach me. Odo saw you on the Promenade earlier today and said that you were unable to eat your meal. I am also told that you never went to Sick Bay to report your encounters with the space sickness."

This time she sighed. "Look, Captain. It's nothing against Bashir, but over the years I've learned to hate hospitals and doctors. So I only go to them if it's for something I think is necessary. The hangovers were positively killing me, and that's why I went to get them treated. But... I can live with the space sickness. Besides, the Doctor said it's only going to last a week or so until I adjust to life in space."

Sisko lifted an eyebrow. "And your apparent inability to eat your food?"

"Captain..."

"Chantelle. You are showing signs of depression, and I think you should perhaps see the stations Councilor."

She shook her head immediately. "Nuh uh. No way. I'm sorry, Captain, but that is something I can definitely go without."

He looked at her. "Personally, I think you need it. You've lost so much in what, to your mind, seems like overnight. You are faced with an entirely new world than what you are used to, and I think the stress is getting to you."

She shook her head again. "It's not adjusting to this world, Captain. I'm adjusting fine." She paused and looked at him. "I've lost friends before, and I've had to see therapists because of it. Unless therapy has changed dramatically over the last 375 years, I already know what I can expect from seeing one of them."

Sisko's gaze turned a little hard. "I understand your hesitancy to go through with it, but I'm afraid I think it will be necessary. That is why I contacted the stations councilor and arranged an appointment for you for 1500 hours today."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she was about to say something, but he stopped her once more.

"You will see him for an hour every day for a week, and he will report to me. And also, I want you to see Doctor Bashir to get a neurological scan and to get your space sickness treated."

She stared at him. "Captain, with all due respect, sir..."

He shook his head. "This is not an effort to control you, Chantelle. It is merely out of concern for your well being. It's an order." The tone in his voice made it all to clear he was not about to back down from his decision.

She felt her anger suddenly welling up inside of her and thought she was going to burst from it, but she managed to stomp it down. "Yes sir."

He nodded and got up. "I have to report to Ops. I'll talk to you later."

She nodded wordlessly and he left.

Chantelle almost blew her top the moment he was gone. Who the hell did he think he was to tell her what the do? She wasn't even a Starfleet Officer!! How was he one to decide what was best for her?!

Then she sighed and sat down on the couch once more. There was nothing she could do about it, in any event. She shook her head. So he made an appointment for her today, did he? At 1500 hours.

"Computer, time?"

"The time is 1340 hours."

"Can you tell me who the stations councilor is?"

"The stations councilor is Brexton Yaoni."

She blinked. "Brexton Yaoni? Is he human?" she asked, never having heard a name like that before.

"Negative. Brexton Yaoni is Betazoid."

She frowned, having a feeling that Captain Sisko had pulled a fast one on her. She grabbed one of the padds and went to her computer console. "Computer, download all information you have on the Betazoid."

It was time for her to have a crash course.

--------------------------------------

A telepath, she thought an hour later as she made her way to Brexton Yaoni's quarters. That meant he could read her mind, feel what she was feeling. Why did Captain Sisko have to do this to her? she asked herself for the thousandth time since reading that one bit of info from the padd.

She was soon outside his quarters which doubled as his office. She took a deep breath, and rang the chime. Seconds later, she was faced with a man that looked human... around thirty years of age. He smiled at her.

"Ah, Chantelle. I've been expecting you."

She forced a smile on her face, as she shook his hand. "You are Brexton Yaoni, right? Nice to meet you," she said as nicely as she could, continually reminding herself that he was only doing his job.

He stepped aside. "Please, do come in. Take a seat wherever you like."

She didn't much feel like sitting. She was as tense as the Bajorans had been around the Cardassians. She took a seat on a small chair, feeling like she was sitting down to be interrogated.

He smiled. "I am getting the impression that you don't want to be here."

She looked at him. "I am feeling more than a little resentment towards Sisko at the moment."

"May I ask why?"

Her anger almost flew out of her, but she forced it down, somehow managing to maintain some semblance of composure. Brexton winced slightly, but she didn't notice. "I just don't believe that he had any right to force me to see you, nor to see Doctor Bashir, which I will have to do after we are through in here today. It's nothing personal, trust me, but I don't like therapists, and I don't like doctors. And I REALLY don't appreciate him making these appointments without my consent."

He shook his head. "It is merely out of concern for your well being. He did not mean to offend you in any way." He paused, thinking. "I know you have been studying our century, and many of the species that you have encountered. Have you talked to anyone about aspects of your century? About your family or way of life?"

She stiffened immediately. "No. I haven't," she said, immediately shoving all thoughts of her family and century from her mind. God! Who knew how much Brexton knew about her already? About her family and her way of life?

He smiled. "My being a telepath... bothers you, doesn't it?"

She looked at him. "I like my privacy," she said simply.

Brexton thought for a moment. That much was evident, he thought Chantelle was trying hard to keep her thoughts away from him, and she was being surprisingly successful. He had picked up small snatches of her life and family, but nothing he could really use. He could sense her emotions, which were coming through like a tidal wave. Her anger had struck him like a physical blow, but he also sensed a great amount of sadness, confusion, and lonliness... all of which she was bottling inside of her. Something that could definitely come back to bite her in the end.

"Would you mind telling me a little about your family and century?" he asked softly.

She looked at him, her expression suddenly cold. "Yes, I would."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. She was definitely stubborn and resistant. "Chantelle, I am only trying to help you."

She frowned. "I don't need help."

He looked at her. "Captain Sisko thinks otherwise..."

"Captain Sisko is wrong!" She had said his name bitingly.

"... and from my initial impressions of you," he said quietly, "I'd have to agree with him."

Chantelle took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep her anger from erupting. "Think whatever you want to think."

He sighed. "Would you at least tell me something about your family? Anything at all?"

She found herself gritting her teeth and forced herself to stop. "I had a mother named Pat, a father named Paul, seven brothers and sisters named James, Robert, Raymond, Cecile, Leo, Moris, and Laura. I also had a foster sister named Marge. The ones I knew best were Moris and Laura since I grew up around them. The rest of them were moved away by the time I was born. Laura got married 6 months before I died and had two children named Diane and Conrad. Moris, last I checked, had just gotten married to his own girlfriend and had adopted her son, Doug, as his own. I also had a best friend named Kirsten, a boyfriend named Justin, two cats and a dog named Buster. I lived in the middle of the country in a mobile home with my mother and father when I wasn't in a hospital fighting for my life. Are there any further questions?" she asked, her anger boiling, despite her efforts to keep it in.

He looked at her for a long moment. "Have you tried finding any of your family's descendants?"

She shook her head. "No. I had no interest in doing so, either."

He rose an eyebrow in surprise and motioned her to the computer console in his quarters. "Your surname is Greer, correct?"

She nodded, and he had the computer search. His brows furrowed in confusion a moment later. "That's odd... the computer cannot find any Greers descended from your family in the database." He thought for a moment. "Let's try your sister, Laura. What was her name changed to when she married?"

She snorted. "Hill. It'll take you hours to find any of her descendents."

He had the computer perform the search, and then had the computer backtrack to find the ascendents of those he found with the surname. His eyebrows furrowed more, his confusion increasing. "Strange... Still nothing."

She shrugged, feigning indifference. "They all lived in the same area. For all we know some of the biological and chemical warfare used in the third world war may have killed them all. Even if we found some descendents, I still wouldn't return to Earth."

He frowned, nodding slowly. "Well, I say we call it a day now. I'll see you tomorrow, same time."

She left without a word, and headed for the Promenade and into the Infirmary, wanting to get this over and done with. Doctor Bashir's eyebrows rose the second he saw the expression on her face. She stopped a few feet away from him.

"I suspect you know why I'm here, so let's just get this over and done with."

He nodded and motioned for her to sit down on the bio bed. He took out one of his tricorders and examined her in silence. A few moments later, he nodded and snapped it shut.

"You are showing the typical signs of clinical depression and anxiety. Your pheremones are through the roof and your brain wave activity is sporadic. Hopefully your sessions with Brexton Yaoni will take care of that, but if it doesn't, I can give you something that will help." She said nothing and avoided looking at him altogether as he filled a hypospray. "In the meantime, this will alleviate the space sickness you have been experiencing." He placed it up to her neck and looked at her. "You should get something to eat. Your stomach is all but empty, and your lacking in necessary nutrients and supplements. I'm about to go on my lunch break. I could join you..."

She got to her feet and started for the door. "I'm not hungry," she said coldly.

"Chantelle!" he called after her, his voice screaming authority.

She stopped with a sigh and turned as he approached her, his face serious. "Doctor's orders. Since it's time for my break, I'm going to make sure you follow those orders."

Her expression turned cold. "Fine."

He trailed along behind her as she made her way to the replimat. "Computer, tomato soup."

"Computer, belay that." Bashir said. "Solid foods are what you need right now. Something that will fill you up." He thought for a moment. "Computer: a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables consisting of carrots, peas, corn, and green beans."

Chantelle made a face. "Computer, belay that." She looked at him. "Doctor, the last year of my life, that was like my staple diet. It ain't happening. If you INSIST on picking something for me, pick ANYTHING but that... or Klingon food."

Bashir sighed. "Computer, chicken breast, peas in white sauce, and a side of celery and carrot sticks."

Chantelle found herself gritting her teeth once more, but forced herself to stop before the doctor turned and looked at her. He motioned to the beverage replicator.

She stepped up to it and took a deep breath. "Computer, Root Beer."

"Computer, belay that," he said to her eternal frustration. He looked at her. "Think nutricious... at least until your body is better adapted to space life. Computer: Lemonade."

"Computer, belay that!" She turned to him. "I... hate... lemonade," she said, her voice starting to shake with her anger.

His eyebrows shot up and he nodded, turning back to the replicator. "Computer: Apple juice."

The order materialized and she took it, seated herself at a nearby table, as he took his orders and joined her.

She picked at her food a little and hardly touched her drink as the doctor happily ate his. He looked up and spied her plate after a few moments. "Chantelle, you've hardly touched your meal."

She glowered at him. "I don't have much of an appetite right now."

He gave her a concerned look. "Just try to eat half of it, please. I am concerned about your health."

She wordlessly reached for her fork and slowly started to do so.

He smiled at her. "So... how did your first session with Mr. Yaoni go?"

Her glower turned into a full blown glare. "I'd rather not talk about that."

He looked at her. "Then what WOULD you like to talk about, Chantelle?"

"Nothing," she said through clenched teeth, desperately trying to hold back her temper.

He sighed. "Chantelle, I know you are going through a difficult time right now, but, believe it or not, I am trying to help you. I do have experience in clinical psychiatry, and I know for a fact that talking about things is much more healthy than..."

She got to her feet abruptly, startling Bashir.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She frowned. "To my quarters."

"But you haven't..."

She glared at him. "I told you... I'm not hungry. If you've got a problem with that, then take it up with Sisko! I'm out of here!" She stalked off, not looking back once.

**There you have Chapter five!! R&R please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's chapter six!! Please tell me what you think!!**

**I don't own ST:DS9. All I own is Chantelle Greer.**

Chantelle sat glowering in her quarters for a few hours when her door chimed again. She moaned, wanting to do anything but answer it, but she knew there was no point in pretending she wasn't here. The computer could find her exact location in a heartbeat.

"Come in," she said, expecting to hear an earful from Captain Sisko, but she was shocked to see O'Brien walk in, carrying what looked like a heavy airtight box.

"I'll explain in a minute!" he said, looking around the room. "Where the hell can I put this thing? It's bloody heavy!!"

She motioned to the floor in front of the couch. "Right here would be fine."

He let his load down and sighed in relief. "Thank you." He looked at her. "Nog and I were investigating your chamber. We finally had a chance to this afternoon, and we found a hidden compartment right below it. This was inside. We performed some scans and we think it's filled with items your family and friends left for you."

She took in a deep breath. "Thank you, Chief."

He looked at her. "Hey, Chantelle, I was thinking. If you want something you can do... that is, if you're tired of wandering around the Promenade and sitting in your quarters... My wife and I have been meaning to get some time together. We were thinking of using the holodecks to go to Risa. We haven't been able to because we couldn't find a babysitter for our kids. If you were looking for something to do..."

She smiled. "Oh, I'd love to!"

He smiled. "Great! Computer, time?"

"The time is 1850 hours."

He smiled. "Would tonight be a good night for you?"

She nodded. "Sure!"

"Great! I'm off right now. My quarters are B-12. Can you be there by 2000 hours?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'm not doing anything."

He smiled broadly. "Thank you. Oh, just one thing." He eyed her ashtray which was filled with cigarette butts.

She smiled. "No smoking around your children? No problem."

He nodded. "Good girl. Thanks! I'll see you in a few hours."

She nodded as he left and then sat down on her couch again with a sigh. She eyed the sealed container warily, considering opening it. What would she find in it? Money? Letters? Family heirlooms? She sighed and shook her head. She couldn't open it. Not yet.

She pushed it into the corner with a little effort and sat down again. At least O'Brien had given her something to focus on. Something other than trying to adjust, trying to hold her meal in, or worrying about her next appointment with the councilor. Something other than when Captain Sisko would come barging into her quarters with more orders related to his concerns.

She thought back to her earlier conversation with Sisko and decided he hadn't heard from the doctor yet, since he had said the negotiations were going to continue soon. She guessed he was still in some white washed room with the Dominion leaders and that Admiral Ross.

She wandered around her quarters, absently reading up on some of the subjects that she'd gotten off the computer. Especially the Dominion.

She checked the time.

"The time is 1950 hours."

She nodded. Time to head to O'Brien's quarters.

Chantelle found his quarters soon enough, and he answered the chime only seconds after she'd rang. She stepped in and found him out of his uniform and in casual wear.

He smiled at her widely. "Thank you for doing this for us. Me and Keiko don't get to get private time that much anymore. She'll be out in just a minute. She's just cleaning the kids up. We just have them a snack to eat before leaving."

She smiled. "No problem. I used to babysit all the time."

O'Brien looked over his shoulder. "Keiko! Chantelle's here!"

An Oriental woman came out and smiled widely. "Hello. I'm Keiko, Miles' wife. It's nice to meet you." She glanced back to the door she had just come out of. "Molly! Bring Kirashima out here so you can both meet your babysitter."

The children emerged from the neighboring room and Chantelle's smile vanished in an instant. She saw a little girl that was about five or six years old, and a baby that looked to be around a year old. She felt all the color drain from her face and suddenly found breathing to be very hard. Her stomach suddenly cramped painfully and her vision started to blur. A pain exploded throughout her mind as images flashed through her head. She gripped her temples as the pain increased. She heard O'Brien say something to her from what seemed a far distance. She was gasping for breath when the station seemed to tilt beneath her feet and she fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

O'Brien dropped to her side as Keiko picked up Kirashime and held Molly close.

He tapped his comm badge, giving an urgent but apologetic look to his wife, who nodded. "O'Brien to Ops! I have a medical emergency! Two to beam directly to sick bay!"

----------------------------------

Captain Sisko was sitting in the conference room with Admiral Ross, Weyoun, and Gul Dukat, along with a few security guards. They were currently negotiating safe access to the Gamma Quadrant, when he was contacted.

"Doctor Bashir to Captain Sisko."

Sisko smiled apologetically, as the voice had interrupted Admiral Ross's sentece. "Sisko here. I do hope this is important, Doctor."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting with the Dominion, Sir, but I have just received a patient through emergency transport."

He froze. "Who is it?" he asked, a sinking sensation in his gut.

"It's Chantelle Greer, sir."

He got to his feet immediately. "I am on my way. Sisko out." He looked down at them. "I'm sorry. Would it be possible to continue our discussion later?"

Weyoun inclined his head. "Of course, Captain. There is no rush."

He nodded. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------

Bashir closed his tricorder with a sigh as Sisko came in. Chantelle was now resting on the bio bed, kept asleep with a sedative. O'Brien was off to the side, watching in concern.

Sisko looked from one to the other. "What happened?"

O'Brien shook his head. "I'm not sure, Captain. She agreed to watch Molly and Kirashima for me and Keiko, but the second she saw them..." He shook his head. "She went white as a sheet, started gasping for breath, gripped her head and just collapsed."

Sisko looked at Bashir questioningly, and the doctor sighed. "She suffered from a mental breakdown, sir."

Sisko nodded and tapped his comm badge. "Councilor Yaoni to the Infirmary." He looked down at Chantelle and shook his head. "I think I may have leaned on her too hard."

Bashir shook his head. "What you ordered was necessary, Sir. Her mental and physical recovery have to take priority."

O'Brien looked at them. "She seemed happy when I went to see her earlier..."

The doors to the sick bay opened and Brexton Yaoni strolled in. "Well, she was not at all happy when I saw her. In fact, her anger was projecting to such an extent, it almost hurt." He looked at his patient lying on the bed, and then looked at Bashir. "A mental breakdown?"

Bashir nodded. "Yes. It happened just ten minutes ago."

The Betazoid sighed. "I never had a chance to report to your earlier, Sir, but I suppose now is as good a time as ever..." He looked at him. "I suspect she found out I was a Betazoid and knew my capabilities before she arrived because she was making it a point to keep her thoughts to herself... and was surprisingly good at it. She admitted to being resentful towards you, and the way she was bottling her emotions inside of her, this was bound to happen. She spoke to me very bitingly on several occassions during our appointment, and repeatedly said that she did not want nor need help." He looked at them all. "Can anyone tell me the incident that triggered her breakdown?"

O'Brien sighed. "She was going to babysit for me and Keiko, but when she saw Molly and Kirashima..."

He nodded. "Ah. I believe I have just figured out what brought this on." He looked at the Captain. "If I may play a portion of my earlier meeting with her? It must stay just between us, however, as I am already breaking patient/doctor confidentiality."

Sisko nodded after a moment of hesitation.

Yaoni walked up to a computer console in the sick bay. "Computer: Playback Yaoni 461. Authorization Yaoni Alpha 3391."

They watched as the image of Yaoni answering his door came on the small screen, and the dialogue began.

Yaoni: "Ah, Chantelle. I've been expecting you."

Chantelle: (a tight smile on her face) "You're Brexton Yaoni, right? Nice to meet you."

Y: "Please, do come in. Take a seat whereever you like." (He looks at her for a moment.) "I am getting the impression that you don't want to be here."

C: "I am feeling more than a little resentment towards Sisko at the moment."

Yaoni cast a meaningful look in the Captain's direction, but Sisko said nothing and just watched the screen in interest.

Y: "May I ask why?"

C: "I just don't believe that he had any right to force me to see you, nor to see Doctor Bashir, which I will have to do after we are through in here today. It's nothing personal, trust me, but I don't like therapists, and I don't like doctors. And I REALLY don't appreciate him making these appointments without my consent."

Bashir winced slightly, but said nothing.

Y: "It is merely out of concern for your well being. He did not mean to offend you in any way. (He paused, looking at her carefully) I know you have been studying up on our century and many of the species that you have encountered. Have you talked to anyone about aspects of your century? About your family or way of life?"

They watched the screen as Chantelle stiffened defensively.

C: "No. I haven't."

There was a long pause, as Yaoni studied her once more, obviously reading her emotions and trying to look into her mind.

Y: "My being a telepath... bothers you, doesn't it?"

C: "I like my privacy."

Y: "Would you mind telling me about your family and century?"

C: (coldly) "Yes. I would."

Everyone winced at the tone of her voice.

Y(sighing): "Chantelle, I'm only trying to help you..."

C: I dont' need help.

Y: "Captain Sisko thinks otherwise..."

C (interrupting): "Captain Sisko is wrong!" (everyone watching winced slightly, aware of the Captain's presence)

Y: "... and from my initial impressions of you, I'd have to agree with him."

C: "Think whatever you want to think."

Y (sighing): "Would you at least tell me something about your family? Anything at all?"

The words that proceeded to come out of her mouth came out very bitingly and angrily.

"I had a mother named Pat, a father named Paul, seven brothers and sisters named James, Robert, Raymond, Cecile, Leo, Moris and Laura. I also had a foster sister named Marge. The ones I knew best were Moris and Laura since I grew up around them. The rest of them moved away by the time I was born. Laura got married six months before I died and had two children named Diane and Conrad. Moris, last I heard, had just gotten married to his girlfriend and adopted her son, Doug, as his own. I also had a best friend named Kirsten, a boyfriend named Justin, two cats and a dog named Buster. I lived in the middle of a country in a mobile home when I wasn't in a hospital fighting for my life. Are there any further questions?"

"Computer, end playback." Yaoni said. He looked at them. "When she mentioned her sister's children, images flew from her mind to my own. The children looked to be the exact ages and genders as O'Brien's."

"Bloody hell..." O'Brien breathed.

Bashir nodded. "The similarities between them must have been what brought it on. When she saw Molly and Kirashima, she was reminded of her niece and nephew, and that reminded her of the fact that she will never see them again."

Yaoni nodded. "Exactly. So, basically, the full implication of what happened to her only fully kicked in about ten or fifteen mintues ago."

O'Brien shook his head. "It... happened so suddenly..."

Bashir sighed. "It often does. The bigger the tragedy, the more suddenly a breakdown can be brought on. And also, the sooner it can occur."

Yaoni nodded. "Correct." Then his brows went together. "There is something I don't understand though... something that happened further on into our session."

Sisko looked at him. "What is it?"

"I started searching the computer databanks for any living relatives of hers... but could find nothing. Not a single descendant from her family was in the database. And when I looked up her sister's husbands last name, I could find none that were descended from a Laura Greer."

O'Brien stared. "But... her family was positively enormous! There must be SOMEONE left..."

Brexton shrugged. "I could continue my research, but I find it to be... somewhat unsettling."

Sisko nodded and tapped his comm badge. "Sisko to Odo."

"Odo here."

"I have a favor to ask you. I want you to team up with Councilor Brexton Yaoni and see if you can't find any living relatives of Chantelle Greer."

"Understood."

"I will report to your office immediately, Constable," Yaoni said.

"Very well. Odo out."

O'Brien looked a little uneasy as Yaoni left the room. "It could just be coincidence..."

Bashir looked at him. "I'm afraid I've hung out with Garrak too long, but many of his ideals have rubbed off on me. Every day is filled with coincidences. However, Garrak has showed us to never TRUST coincidences. Something about this just doesn't feel right."

Captain Sisko nodded. "I agree. The question is... does Chantelle know anything about why?"

Bashir looked at her. "I don't see how she could. She died before anyone else in her family. How could she possibly know anything about how they died?"

O'Brien shook his head. "I say we focus on her recovery for now."

At this, both the Doctor and Captain agreed.

**There you have chapter six! Please read and review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter Seven of Cryogenics!! Please R&R!!**

**I do not own ST:DS9... only Chantelle Greer.**

After treating her, Chantelle was revived by Bashir. He asked her basic questions about her comfort and such which she quietly answered, never meeting his gaze. He scanned her wordlessly, and then gave her a reassuring smile.

"You are still in good health, except for the minor concerns I spoke to you about earlier. Just get something to eat, and a healthy beverage. Get some rest and try to take it easy. You have just suffered from a massive mental breakdown, and you could definitely go without additional stress."

She nodded and got to her feet. "Am I free to go?" she asked quietly, still refusing to look at him.

He nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Will you be all right on your own? I hope you don't take offense, but it is not uncommon for someone in the state of mind that you are in at the moment to..."

She let out a sigh, not out of anger, but of resignation, cutting him off. Then she looked at him, her eyes completely void of emotion. "I know what you're worried about, Doctor. But after surviving 375 years of floating through space, suicide is not on my mind."

He nodded. "All right. If you need anything, you can feel free to come to me or anyone else on the senior staff. We would all be willing to listen to you if you have a need to talk, all right?"

She nodded wordlessly, and Bashir had a feeling she didn't want to talk to anybody just now.

She gave him a small wave, and left wordlessly, heading to the Promenade, and to the replimats.

"Computer:" She sighed. "Mashed potatoes, steak, and mixed vegetables consisting of carrots, corn, peas and green beans," she said resignedly. What the hell. She'd only been living off of it for half of her life.

She took the meal wordlessly and went to the beverage replicator. "Orange juice."

She took the food and drink and sat down, eating wordlessly, not tasting her food. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in sick bay and she hadn't really cared to ask either. She had thought that once her cancer was cured, that she would no longer have to be in the hospital every day... no longer have to put up with therapists either. It looked like she was wrong.

She had no appetite whatsoever, but she forced herself to eat, catching a passing Odo looking at her out of the corner of her eye. He stopped where he was and watched. Chantelle made it a point to ignore him as she continued to eat in silence and take baby sips from her drink.

Delicious and nutritious, she thought with disgust.

She noticed with a suppressed sigh that Odo had walked over to her table, his featureless face impossible to read.

He cleared his throat slightly, in case she hadn't noticed his presence, and she looked up at him just for courtesy. "Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, trying to put some emotion into her voice. She half succeeded.

He sat down in the seat opposite of her. "I... heard you transported to Sick Bay. Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Bashir says I'm fine," she said. It was a half lie, and the both of them knew it. She was fine physically, but mentally was another story. Odo decided not to point that out. There was no reason to.

"That's good to hear. And it's good to see you eating again. You had me worried the other day."

She shrugged. "I didn't have any appetite then." I don't now either, but I don't have a choice but to eat with almost every officer on board the station breathing down my neck, she thought. It was almost like she was back in the hospital all over again, having food shoved down her throat when nobody was even sure if it was going to stay down or not, medications be damned.

Odo leaned back, pressing the tips of his fingers together. "I am not a good conversationalist, but I am told that I am exceptionally good at listening. For some reason, people have a tendency to come to me with their problems. I think more people talk to me than they do Councilor Yaoni. I have never understood the nature of humanoids to pour all their problems on the ears of another, when they should simply be taking care of their problems. But then again, there are many aspects of human nature that I do not understand. However, I do respect it."

She nodded wordlessly. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, but she decided to hear him out anyway.

"If you ever decide to come out in the open with your past... if there is ever anything you just want to 'get off your chest' as you Humans say, then you are more than welcome to speak to me. As I said... I do not make a good conversationalist, even though according to Kira I am good for giving advice, but I am an exceptionally good listener."

She nodded and managed a smile that probably looked as fake as it felt. "Thank you, Constable. I appreciate that."

He nodded curtly and then got to his feet. "Well, I must get back to work. Have a good day, Chantelle." He strode off without another word.

---------------------------------------

After another session with Brexton Yaoni (that had proven fruitless in getting Chantelle to open up) the Councilor was on the Promenade and happened to glance inside Quarks on his way to his quarters after indulging hismelf with a little meal. He stopped short, however, when he saw Chantelle sitting across from Garrak at a small table close to the entrance. He saw her actually LAUGH at something the Cardassian had said, and felt her east and friendly manner. He was relieved to see that it was not alcohol that was opening her up like this, as she only had a glass of juice in front of her. He watched as she spoke back to Garrak enthusiastically, and he responded in turn.

The councilor's expression turned thoughtful, an idea forming in his mind. And then he turned and headed off to speak to Captain Sisko.

------------------------------------------

Garrak was surprised the next morning when he was called to see Captain Sisko. He soon found himself sitting in his office in Ops, and was even further surprised to see Councilor Brexton Yaoni there.

He greeted them both politely and turned more and more shocked each passing moment, as they relayed exactly what had happened to Chantell the day before. He had known she had been in sick bay for a while, but hadn't any idea of the reason why. He had not thought to ask either, as he greatly respected other people's privacy unless, of course, it was involving something that might be a threat to him or to the Federation, which he was now allied with.

But as they layed their proposal out before him, he was completely dumbfounded. He looked from the Captain to the Councilor.

"Although I am definitely flattered that you would think I have such capabilities, gentlemen, I fear that I am not nearly qualified in this case. I am not a councilor."

Yaoni smiled at him. "No, you're not. But you seem to be the only one on the station that Chantelle seems to enjoy conversing with for long periods. I saw you two on the Promenade last night, and it was the first and ONLY time I have seen and felt her be happy since her arrival on the station."

Sisko smiled at Garrak as well. "She seems to appreciate your company, as well as Quarks, but I hardly think he should be the one with an assignment such as this one. She hardly talks to anyone but you. You and her have long drawn out conversations which indicates that she appreciates you. Her sessions with the Councilor are not going well, as she seems to have an uncanny ability to shield her thoughts, and the only emotions he picks up from her are anger, resentment and a great deal of remorse."

Garrak lifted his hand. "The reason we speak at such length is because we do NOT speak of her past. We speak of things such as the general history of her world, most of it ancient, and the cultures of other planets and species that she is reading up on. I am not certain that broaching the subject of her past would be a good thing for her at this time..."

Yaoni shook his head. "She must. The sooner she accepts what has happened and moved on, the sooner she will begin to mentally heal. And also, there is the mystery surrounding the lack of relations. Something that is incredibly odd and disturbing, especially when you consider the size of her family."

Garrak considered this as well. He had to admit that they had a point with that one, and it was definitely something he was curious about himself. Although he certainly doubted that Chantelle had any knowledge as to why it was that she had no relatives that could be found.

After a moment in thought, the Cardassian sighed. "I suppose I could try to broach the subject with her, but if she shows any anger towards me because of it, I shall cease immediately. From what I have heard of her encounter with dear old Sheral in the bar the other night, I do not want to get on her bad side."

Sisko nodded. "Agreed." He looked up. "Computer: Locate Chantelle Greer."

"Chantelle Greer is in her quarters."

Yaoni looked at the Cardassian. "No time like the present."

Garrak sighed and got to his feet. "I suppose not. Well then." He got to his feet and smiled at them. "Wish me luck, gentlemen."

-----------------------------------------

Chantelle was reading up on the Dominion in the privacy of her quarters when her door chimed. She let out a sigh, set her padd aside, and forced a small smile on her face. "Come in."

Her smile turned genuine when she saw it was Garrak standing there. He held in his hands a small package. He had his usual smile in place and nodded. "Good morning, Chantelle. How is this lovely day treating you?"

Her smile widened. "I can't complain. No trips to the sick bay, yet, at least."

He laughed. "That's good to hear." He stepped inside and the door whooshed shut behind him. He held out the package, and she took it, examining it curiously. "This is a box of Andorian Chocolates. I figured since the Doctor put you on that strict 'diet' that you could start to cheat on the side. Just don't tell him I gave them to you."

She smiled. "He won't hear a thing about it from me."

Garrak was currently trying to think of a way to broach the subject of her past without hurting or angering the girl. He actually quite liked Chantelle. She had a wonderful personality, and he didn't like being given this assignment, but he did realize that it was necessary. She needed to come to grips with what had happened to her.

Then he noticed a strange container sitting in the corner and he blinked. "May I ask what that is?" he asked, indicating it.

She looked where he was looking and she took in a deep breath. "O'Brien found it in my stasis chamber. He thinks it's filled with effects that my family and friends left for me."

His eyeridges shot up in interest. "Really? What is in it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I... haven't gone through it yet."

Garrak realized this was his opportunity. "May I ask why not?" he inquired quietly, hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds.

The expression on her face was not angry, but uncertain, much to his relief.

"I... just didn't think I could handle it quite yet. I don't know when I will be able to handle it, but..."

The Cardassian put a gentle smile on his face. "Perhaps... it would help if you had someone with you when you opened it. I would be more than willing to help in that end. After all, if you get it over with, you won't have to worry about it anymore, and won't be wondering what lies within it."

The girl looked up at him and then took in a deep breath. "I... don't know..."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Why not get it over and done with now? I am right here and I will be more than willing to listen to what you might want to say. I know you are not one who likes to talk about your past, and I understand that, but some things must be brought to the light."

Chantelle stared at him for a long moment. Under other circumstances, she would have been angry at him, but she was too tired to be angry. She took in another deep breath and nodded instead. Maybe he was right. "Okay." She went over to the container and lifted it up, shocked at its weight, but firmly refusing Garraks offer of help. She set the container down in front of the couch and took a seat, the her companion sitting down next to her.

The container opened with a whoosh as the airtight seal was broken.

The container was filled with just what she thought it would be... family heirlooms, her collection of old and ethnic coins, her CD collection, discman with headphones, family photo albums, a rather lengthy letter (typical of her mother, but this one was even more lengthy than most) that she set aside to read in private later, her jewelry, and a video cassette tape (that she had no idea how she was going to view, since there were no TV's or VCR's in this century any more). She wound up going through the photo albums, but only managed to make it halfway through the first one before she broke down and started to cry.

Garrak, uncomfortable now at the situation, did what he could to comfort her, awkwardly holding her and rocking her back and forth. She simply gripped on to him and sobbed for long moments before it started to taper off, but she seemed no more inclined to release her hold on the front of his outfit. He was shocked when moments of silence passed and he realized that she was asleep... something he had never experienced before. Most people would never have felt safe enough around him (he was a former spy, assassin and high ranking member of the Obsidian Order, after all), to ever fall asleep around him, much less while he was holding them in his arms.

He gently layed her down on the couch, deciding to let her sleep. Upon checking with the computer, he was surprised to find that he had been there for almost three hours. Knowing this, he decided to contact the Captain and give his report of what had happened.

---------------------------------------

Sisko and Yaoni listened as Garrak finished off his report, and the councilor nodded in approval.

"That is very good. And she spoke with you at length about her family?"

He nodded. "Yes, several stories, much of them quite entertaining, I might add. Her father was quite the character, from what she's told me. However, as I said before, we only got half through the first album before we were forced to quit and she broke down."

Brexton nodded again. "Which was exactly what she needed. You did an excellent job, Garrak. This will, hopefully, lead to her opening up about her past and enable me to effectively help her to come to grips with what happened."

The Cardassian shrugged and then got to his feet. "I am glad I could be of assistance. And now, if there is nothing further, gentlemen?"

Sisko shook his head. "You are free to go, Mr. Garrak."

He nodded to the both of them and exited the room. Sisko leaned back in his chair and sighed. Then a smile crossed his face.

"It's ironic, isn't it? That Chantelle would put her trust in a man with the reputation he's got. A former spy, assassin, and high ranking offical in the Obsidian Order."

Yaoni shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. As he said earlier, their conversations never revolved around her life as it was before she died. She didn't want to be reminded of it, and Garrak's conversations kept her mind off of those events. All Garrak had to do was encourage her to open that box, and she was finally able to get into the subject. He did nothing more."

Sisko nodded thoughtfully, and then got to his feet. "Well, I have a meeting with the Admiral, Weyoun and Dukat. So I will see you later."

The Betazoid nodded. "Good evening, Captain."

**Okay, there you go!! Something HUGELY shocking happens in the next chapter!! Read to find out what it is!! And review, please!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight!! Please R&R!**

**Oh, yeah... I don't own ST:DS9... Just Chantelle Greer.**

Chantelle awoke a few hours later, finding that Garrak had left, neatly placing her things on the table in front of the couch. She felt better for some reason... less uptight. She could now put things in a new perspective.

She realized that she hadn't been at all fair to several members of the crew. And she had been a downright bitch to Doctor Bashir. Then there was Brexton Yaoni. Though she hadn't had a choice but to go see them, they had only been nice to her and trying to do their jobs...

She sighed, leaning her head back. She had to get out of there... out of her quarters. Maybe she'd head to the Replimat and get a bite to eat... but the thought was interrupted when her stomach twisted painfully. She moaned and sat up. There was nothing to do but to go to Doctor Bashir. If she didn't she wouldn't be able to hold her food down, and someone was going to notice and go flapping their lips to the Captain, which would result in yet another visit and another headache.

She got to her feet and left her quarters, making her way to the Promenade.

Doctor Bashir was sitting at a desk in the Infirmary. He was on his feet in an instant when Chantelle walked in. "Good afternoon, Chantelle. Is there something I can help you with?"

She smiled with some effort. "Can I get another dose of that anti space sickness stuff that you gave me before?"

He smiled back and nodded, heading for a small table and filling up a hypo spray. He went up to her and gave it to her. "That should take care of it for today. Is it still extreme?"

She shook her head. "It's not nearly as bad as it was a few days ago. I just don't think I'd be able to hold my food down with my stomach turning the way it was."

He nodded. "Well, feel free to have a nice filling meal."

She nodded back. "Thank you." She was about to leave as Bashir returned to his desk and worked on a padd. She turned. "Doctor?"

He looked up, eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

She took in a deep breath. "Look... Back when I was in the UofA Hospital, I had a reputation of being the most disagreeable, hard-assed patient in the whole ward. And... I guess I kinda carried that on over here, which I shouldn't have. I just wanted to apologize and say that I will try to make an effort to... you know, kinda get along with you better than I have been."

He looked at her for a long moment, and then came forward, a smile spreading across his face. "It takes a big person to admit when they're wrong. Although I understand the animosity you displayed towards me. I know all too well the form of treatments you were forced to undergo back then, and it makes me shudder just thinking of them. The medical advancements we've had since then, as well as Federation Law, has made such procedures unnecessary. And, just so you know... I very graciously accept your apology."

She smiled half genuinely. "Well, I just thought I'd get it over and done with. But I'm gonna go get a bite to eat now." She turned, headed for the door once more.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into quitting that disgusting smoking habit of yours, could I?"

She laughed and waved her finger at him. "Don't push your luck, Doc."

As the doors whooshed shut behind her, Bashir started to laugh as well.

---------------------------------------

Chantelle got herself some steak, potatoes, and mixed vegetables from the replimat, along with a glass of apple juice. Then, just for the hell of it, she got herself a small bowl of tapioca pudding for desert. She muched on her food in silence. She hadn't brought any padds with her today, but she wasn't in a reading mood right at the moment anyway.

As she ate, she suddenly became aware that someone was standing beside her. She blinked and looked up to see Weyoun standing there, his beautiful violet eyes on her. He smiled at her with a politicians smile.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting anything. Do you mind if we join you?" he asked, indicating himself and Gul Dukat who she just noticed was standing behind him.

She smiled back. "Not at all. Go ahead."

The two of them took a seat at her table, the Jem Hadar simply standing close by. There were also two Bajoran guards close by as well, just to keep an eye on their guests.

The Vorta looked at her in concern. "We heard that you were transported to Sick Bay. Are you all right?"

Her eyebrows elevated. "You heard about that? Please don't tell me that the whole station knows..."

Dukat shook his head. "I doubt it. The only reason we know is because the Doctor informed Captain Sisko in the middle of one of our meetings."

She winced. "Ouch. Sorry."

Weyoun laughed. "It is quite all right. The important thing is that you are doing well. You ARE all right, I hope?"

She nodded. "Yeah. The Doctor says I'm fine."

"Physically," Dukat cut in.

Weyoun shot him a look. "Now, Dukat. Let's not pry into matters that do not concern us."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I mean, it's pretty obvious, and who wouldn't be having problems in my situation? I just need some time to adjust and I'll be fine." Then she forced a smile onto her face and she looked at them. "So, how much longer are you going to be on the station?"

Weyoun smiled. "Another two days. Then we shall return to Cardassia."

"How are the talks going? Or is that something I shouldn't be asking?"

Dukat smiled. "The details are confidential, but they are going well, overall, I would say."

Chantelle nodded. "That's good to hear."

"Will you be remaining on the station?" the Cardassian asked.

She nodded. "Yeah... for now at least. I think returning to Earth would be too stressful for me."

Before either of them could say anything in response to that, another Cardassian came up to them. "Forgive me if I am interrupting anything, sir," he said, spotting Chantelle.

Dukat looked at him. "What is it, Damar?"

"There is a priority one message coming in for you from Cardassia. It is from Gul Prota."

He nodded and the two of them got to their feet. "We will speak to you again later, Miss Greer," Weyoun said, a friendly smile on his face and giving her a slight bow.

She nodded, a small smile planted on her own face. "Yeah. I'll see you guys around."

They left, leaving her to return to her own meal. She took in a deep breath, and let out out slowly. Then she started to eat once more.

She was able to finish her entire meal (for once) and sighed in relief, feeling her stomach full for the first time since she could remember. She put her plate back in the replicator and tried to figure out what she wanted to do now.

She just wound up wandering around the Promenade, checking out the various shops and spoke to a few of the shop owners when she saw a couple of items that interested her. She then sat down in Quarks for an hour, just passing the time and sipping on a glass of orange juice, and then got back to her feet and headed back to her quarters to catch up on some reading until it came time for her to go see Councilor Yaoni.

This time, even though she was not aware of it, she opened up a little, telling a few things that she had experienced in her time, and was even a little more lenient with her thoughts, although she still kept most of them to herself. The councilor seemed very pleased at this, and the day actually ended on a good note.

She headed to Quarks again after, having a small bite to eat and found herself sitting down with Dax and Kira. She was absolutely shocked to hear that Dax's symbiont had experienced seven seperate lifetimes, and was even moreso shocked to learn that she was engaged to marry Worf!

Then she headed back to her quarters earlier than usual to call it a night. She fell asleep a little easier than she had before, merely because she had the computer play some of her musci on low volume in the background, just so she'd have something to listen to.

She briefly saw Gul Dukat and Weyoun the day they left as they were heading back to their ship and they simply bid her farewell and good luck.

The next two weeks passed rather well, in her opinion. Councilor Yaoni, after the first week, had lessened the frequency of her visits to three times a week instead of each day, apparently satisfied with her progress. Once the Dominion had left, Garrak was back on his regular schedule once more, and he visited with Chantelle on a regular basis. She decided not to question him as to why he had avoided being seen during the time they were here, since it was none of her business. By the end of the first week, she no longer experienced space sickness, and the only times she really saw the doctor was when she infrequently joined him and Garrak during their regular meals together on the Promenade. Bashir had also informed her that she could indulge herself if she wanted to, since she had gained a few pounds and was in much better health than she had been before, which positively delighted her. However, he did request that she get drunk only infrequently, and never alone, which she was only happy to comply with.

Jake and Nog had brought her into the holodecks with them a couple of times, and she was absolutely floored at this piece of technology. They showed her several different planets and some of their favorite programs.

In fact, Chantelle found herself getting along with almost everyone aboard the station. She and Odo spoke infrequently, and she loved to sit with the large Morn and listen to him talk, much to the surprise of the other residents of the station.

In other words, she was adjusting very well to her new circumstances.

However, into her second week of being in the twenty fourth century, something happened.

She had just spent her day haging out with Jake and Nog in the Promenade, and then spent the rest of the night in Quarks until 0100 hours. Then she had decided to turn in, just lightly buzzed from her alcohol intake that night, and fully confident that she was going to sleep well.

However, an hour after falling asleep, her eyes snapped open with start. She was currently lying on her side, and blinked in confusion. What had woken her up? She couldn't remember dreaming anything...

"Chantelle..." said a voice that was obviously very close. It was a voice that was also shockingly familiar, and her blood turned to ice upon hearing it. There was no way... no way it was possible...

She sat bolt upright with a start a split second after the voice had spoken and she looked at the foot of her bed, her eyes going enormous and her heartrate skyrocketing in total shock and fear, when she saw the familiar figure standing there. He was clear as day, looking down at her with a smile.

"You've awakened at last. It's been a long time... my daughter," he said, his smile going fond.

Her mouth moved, but no sound issued forth at first. Then... "D... Dad...???" she managed to whisper in total disbelief and shock.

The figure simply nodded, and then shimmered, vanishing from her sight. She sat there, completely stunned for a few moments. And then she shot out of bed, threw on her clothes and rushed to the communications console situated above the replicator.

----------------------------------

Ten minutes later, she was sitting in sick bay, Doctor Bashir checking her carefully, and Councilor Yaoni off to the side.

She sighed. "I"m sorry I got you guys up for this, but I..."

Bashir shook his head immediately. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I'd probably smack you if you DIDN'T wake us up after having a hallucination like this one. Your pheremones are abnormally high again, and with all the stress you're under, this is a perfectly normal response due to your subconscious mind."

She blinked. "But... I've been doing much better..." she started.

Yaoni shook his head. "It wasn't your conscious mind. It was your subconscious mind. Although consciously you are adapting well to your new circumstances, your subconscious mind is still trying to wrap itself around what happened, and therefore, is causing visual and auditory hallucinations to try and cope."

She snorted as Bashir filled a hypospray with something. "I'm glad my subconscious mind is having fun with its coping techniques, but my conscious mind isn't very impressed."

Councilor and Doctor both smiled. "Well, this should keep your subconscious mind in check for the remainder of the night," said Bashir, putting the hypo put to her neck. "But, if you happen to have any further hallucinations, no matter how minor, I want you to come see me immediately."

She nodded. "You don't need to worry about that."

Yaoni nodded. "Well, now that that is all settled, we should get back to sleep."

Bashir smiled. "Yes. I think we all need it." He looked at Chantelle. "Just remember, day or night, if you have ANY questions or concerns, then you can come see me or the councilor. That is what we're here for, after all."

She nodded. "All right."

-------------------------------------

She fell asleep once more, relieved that she didn't need to worry about long dead family members poking their heads around a corner due to the doctor's treatments. She slept very well, and awoke feeling very good.

This day was filled with mostly wandering around the Promenade and making the occassional purchase from the shop owners and engaging in light hearted conversation with Garrak, Dr. Bashir, Dax and Quark.

Once she was back in her quarters again that night, she set about getting ready for bed, making her first stop her lavatory. She was washing her hands and face when she caught a glimpse of someone passing by the door out of the corner of her eye. She instantly froze and slowly turned, her heart rate picking up.

She slowly stepped out of the bathroom, looking around herself carefully. Once she was in the living room area of her quarters, she let out a small sigh of relief, now convinced that it had just been a figment of her imagination. She turned, intent on returning to the lavatory, when she came face to face with her father.

Chantelle let out a shriek and took several quick steps back in alarm.

"Now, Channey... there's no need to be afraid. I'm your father, and this is how you act after we've been apart for 375 years?"

She shook her head quickly, her heart up in her throat and pounding like a jackhammer as she backed away from him slowly. "You're not real... you can't be real... you're just a hallucination. My father is dead..."

He stepped up to her and she cringed, taking several quick steps back before she found herself up against a wall. Panic reared in her mind as his smile only grew and he shook his head.

"Oh, Channey... you're wrong. I am very much real." His hands reached out and cupped her face. She could feel them... the warmth that she had always remembered coming from his flesh. "I am your father." He leaned forward, putting his lips by her ear. She could feel him. There was no denying that the figure with her right now was real... even if she knew it wasn't really her father. But that knowledge only made her fear increase all the more. "I will never leave you again, my sweet daughter..." he whispered.

Chantelle couldn't hold it in any more. She let out terrified screams as the station tilted beneath her and she keeled forward in shock and outright terror.

----------------------------------------

A Bajoran civilian who had been in the corridor at the time heard the terrified screams and he called security immediately. The screams had stopped just a moment before Odo showed up, two other security officers in tow. Upon finding out it was Chantelle's quarters, he wasted no time in overriding her locking system with his authorization code, and they raced inside.

The girl was lying on the floor of her quarters, twitching, and Odo dropped to her side immediately, slapping his comm badge. "Odo to Ops!! I have a medical emergency! Two to beam directly to sick bay!"

**Hehehe... Have to leave chapter eight off here!! Hope you don't wanna kill me!!**

**So what's going on with Chantelle? Is she going nuts or is this figure actually REAL? And if he's real, who is he and what does he want with her?? Find out!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine!! Please tell me what you think!! R&R everyone!!**

**I do not own ST:DS9... only Chantelle Greer.**

A half hour later, Captain Sisko, Odo and Councilor Yaoni were in sick bay while the doctor gave them his report. His patient was currently lying on the bio bed unconscious.

"She suffered from a massive panic attack. Something scared her half to death," the doctor sad. "Probably another hallucination."

Yaoni frowned. "It is difficult to scare someone to such an extent when they know they are hallucinating. However, under her present circumstances, I suppose it is a possibility."

Sisko looked at Bashir. "Can you revive her?"

He nodded and took out a hypo spray, putting it up to her neck.

The girls eyes fluttered open a second later, but then she sat bolt upright, Doctor Bashir quickly hushing her.

"I saw him again! He was there! In my quarters!"

Odo stepped forward. "Who was there, Chantelle?"

She shuddered. "My father... well, no, he wasn't my father, but he sure as hell looked like him! He was there! He IS real!"

Bashir shook his head. "Chantelle, you know that's impossible. It was just a hallucination...

"He TOUCHED me and I FELT it!!! You DON'T FEEL A HALLUCINATION!!!!"

Yaoni frowned slightly, thinking. "And from the fact that she knew, or thought she knew that her fathers appearance was merely a hallucination, she should not have had such an extreme response..."

Sisko frowned deeply and then tapped his comm badge. "Sisko to Ops."

Kira's voice responded. "Ops here, Captain."

"I want you to have the computer scan for any unauthorized transporter activity, and any abnormal readings on the station that is in close proximity to Chantelle Greer. That includes any subatomic particles or energy readings that may indicate a non-physical entity."

"Sir???"

"I'll explain later, Major. Just do it."

"You got it, Captain. Ops out."

Odo nodded. "I'm going to check the computer to see if there were any life signs in Chantelle's quarters aside from her tonight and last night. And I will also check if there are any records of unauthorized transporter activity at the times of the incidents."

Sisko nodded. "Do it. Chantelle and I will stay with you while you do that."

The Constable nodded curtly, then he turned and left, Sisko and Chantelle right on his heels.

--------------------------------------

In his office twenty minutes later, Odo frowned. "Well, whoever it was you saw was definitely NOT a hallucination. The computer records indicate that there was someone in your quarters at 0432 hours last night, and just under two hours ago tonight. Computer, can you identify the intruder that was in Chantelle's quarters at 0136 hours this morning?"

"Negative. The individuals identity is not known."

Sisko frowned. "Computer, how did the intruder gain access to her quarters?"

"Unknown. There were no unauthorized transports and the door remained closed at all times."

Odo nodded, his frown deepening. "Yes... I had to use my authorization code to get me and my security force inside. So since they didn't transport in, or use the door, unless they tampered with the computers memory banks, which I highly doubt they could have done in such a short amout of time, then we are dealing with a non physical entity."

Sisko looked at the report. "Apparently, it would be one that could mimick other species, since the computer does identify the intruder as being human."

Odo nodded again. "Yes, but what is it that they hope to achieve? What possible reason could this entity have to impersonate a man who's been dead for the better part of four hundred years?"

The Captain frowned. "I think we had better hold a meeting with the senior staff... at 0700 tomorrow morning. Let's see if we can't find a possible reason for it. Chantelle, I want you there as well."

She nodded. "No problem. I won't be getting any sleep tonight, anyways..."

Sisko looked at the Constable. "I want a security team to keep an eye on Chantelle at all times. When she is in her quarters, they are to be stationed outside her door."

Odo nodded immediately. "Understood." He tapped his comm badge, calling two of his security guards to come to his office.

The Captain handed her a comm badge. "Use this to contact someone if you have any further problems."

She nodded, putting it on her shirt immediately. A moment later, the security team entered Odo's office. They were two Bajorans, who both nodded to her respectfully when Odo explained the situation and their assignment.

Sisko looked at her. "I want you to try and get some sleep... for all that you probably won't get any. Just don't forget the staff meeting tomorrow morning. They will show you the way," he said, indicating the Bajoran security officers.

Chantelle nodded. "All right. I'll be headed back now."

She bid the Constable and Captain goodnight once more and headed down the corridor to the habitat ring, the security officers entering her quarters ahead of her to check and make sure nothing was out of place. Once they were satisfied that everything was in order, they left her alone, taking their posts outside of her door.

Chantelle asked the computer to inform her when it was 0630 hours and climbed into the bed, not even bothering to get undressed. She never got any actual sleep, but she did doze for a couple of hours before the computer informed her of the time and she got up, cleaned herself up a little, and left, the security officers leading her to the conference room.

------------------------------

Sisko looked at the senior staff. Other than the senior officers, there was also Chantelle, and Councilor Yaoni. The two security guards assigned to the girl were not present, not needed since she was in the presence of Odo.

After giving them an overview of what had been happening to Chantelle, Sisko looked at them all. "And now, the question we must answer is... what exactly are we up against, what do they hope to achieve, and how do we deal with it?"

Worf frowned. "The Enterprise had an incident similar to this one. A young boy named Jeremy was orphaned suddenly when his parents were on an away mission, and he suddenly started having visits from a non physical entity that was taking the form of his mother. That may be a possibility."

O'Brien shook his head. "Maybe, but that was with a CHILD. Children are more impressionable, and in that instance, the entity really thought she was helping Jeremy. Hell, she even recreated the illusion of his home on Earth right on the Enterprise in his quarters... pet dog and all. Once the entity learned that its method wasn't going to benefit him, it left Jeremy alone."

Worf nodded. "True. Jeremy had also shown no fear and didn't question the presence. It would make sense that if this was another one of those entities that it would have left the moment it detected Chantelle's fear. It would have realized that it would get nowhere, and go away."

Sisko nodded. "Alright, so that is one possibility that we can scratch. What else do we have?"

Dax looked up, eyebrows raised. "The Founders?"

Chantelle blinked. "The Founders? You mean Odo's people? The Shapeshifters?"

Dax shrugged. "It's a possibility. The computer didn't detect any unauthorized transport, and when they take on a human form, not even the computer can tell the difference. The only way to tell if it's a Founder or a human is to take a blood sample."

Chantelle snorted. "Sorry Dax, but there's a few problems with that theory. First off, why the hell would the Founders waste their time on ME? I'm from the year 2005... 375 years ago. I have hardly any knowledge of this time, so it seems kinda pointless. Also, how would they know what my father looks like, not to mention what he SOUNDS like?"

Odo shook his head. "They are far more subtle than that as well. There wouldn't be any point to them posing as a man who's been dead for so long."

Sisko nodded. "So we can also discount the Founders. What else do we have?"

Bashir perked up slightly. "The Q? They could easily find out any and all information they need to impersonate Chantelle's father."

Chantelle blinked. "Who are the Q?" she asked, never having heard of them.

Sisko looked at her. "They are entities with Godlike abilities. They can do absolutely anything with a thought... teleportation, time travel... they could even make an orchestra appear out of thin air."

O'Brien looked at her. "If you want another idea of the sort of things the Q are potentially capable of, one of the incidents we had with a particular Q on the Enterprise had us in Nottingham Forest, and he had taken on the form of the Sherrif."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Cool... Kinda scary to think of someone having that kinda power, but cool. But once again... Why would people like that have any interest in ME?"

Sisko sighed. "THAT is the big question. What possible reason could anyone have to do this? What is the point of it?"

Kira scowled in disgust. "We don't have enough information. Until we have a better idea of who or what we're dealing with, there's not a whole lot that we can do."

Bashir frowned. "Are you saying we should just sit around and do nothing until HE approaches Chantelle again? She was already hospitalized due to the experience. She is under enough stress without him popping in on her in the form of her father. Who knows what harm he might do to her the next time?"

"I don't think he wants to hurt me," Chantelle said, her mouth set in a thoughtful frown. Everyone turned to regard her curiously. "If he had wanted to, he could have easily done so either of the times that I saw him."

Odo frowned. "Did he say anything to you, Chantelle?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah... that he'd been waiting for me to wake up for 375 years and that he was never going to leave me again... at which point I completely freaked."

Sisko frowned as well, thinking. "Chantelle, the next time you see him, question him. See if you can't get some information from him. We will have you continually monitored by the stations computer to try picking up on his presence, and the moment an unknown life form is detected on the station, the computer will inform us. We are going to take every possible precaution that we can, but we are also going to try and find out what he really is and what his intentions are."

Her eyes went a little wide upon hearing this, but she simply nodded, putting on a brave face.

Sisko nodded. "Alright, everyone. You all know what you need to do."

Everyone nodded and they got to their feet, leaving the conference room. Odo and Kira fell into step beside Chantelle. "How are you holding up?" the Bajoran asked her in concern.

She snorted. "About as good as I can be under the circumstances."

Odo looked at her. "Don't worry, Chantelle. We will be continually monitoring the situation. I can assure you we will get to the bottom of this."

She sighed, hearing this. "Man, this definitely rates a ten on my weird shit meter."

Kira snorted, trying to hold back her laughter. "That's an expression I never heard before..."

She managed a small smile. "Straight from the early twenty first century, and I have a feeling the rating will be going up before this is over with. But anyways, I'm getting hungry, so I'm heading to the replimat." She gave them both a wave as she started off, her designated security guards falling into step behind her.

She met up with Jake and Nog in the replimat and sat down to join them. Nog was going to start his duty shift in a half hour (he started at 1000 hours). Chantelle lit up a cigarette, filling with relief. She'd been craving one the entire time she'd been in the conference room with the senior staff, but didn't think they would have appreciated her smoking in one of those rooms. She and the boys simply had lighthearted conversation until Nog left to start his shift. Then Jake looked at her.

"I'd stay longer, but I have to meet up with Lunara."

She smiled. "Ah, you two going steady now?"

Jake smiled. "I'm working on it. I'll see you later."

She nodded. "Yeah, later Jake. Have fun on your date."

He nodded. "I will. See ya!"

She then wandered around the Promenade for a while, looking in on some of the shops to see if they had gotten any new merchandise since the last time she'd been there, bought a few treats from a vendor, and munched on them as she went on her way. Then she headed back to her quarters, the security team doing their usual checking the place out before leaving her alone.

Chantelle tried to nap, but found it next to impossible. She was just too wound up. She felt like a coiled spring that was ready to burst loose at any moment. She got to her feet and started pacing back and forth, thinking.

"Computer, how many non physical entities has the Federation come into contact with?"

"There are 14 non physical entites that the Federation has come into contact with."

She went up to her desk and took a seat. "List them on my monitor."

The computer did so. Many of them didn't have any names, and she frowned, thinking. "Computer, list only those entities that are capable of taking on human form."

The computer beeped. "The full capabilities of six of the entities is unknown."

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "List them anyway." Let's see if she could find out anything. She had the computer discount the Q and the Founders, knowing they had nothing to do with it, even though she fully planned to download information the Q later, knowing it would make for some interesting and possibly entertaining reading material.

She downloaded the information on the listed entities first, and sat down to give them a good read, smoking cigarettes as she did so, but then scowled and set them aside a few hours later. This was getting her nowhere. Sisko was right. Until they had an idea as to WHY they were doing this to her, there was no point in even speculating on who it was and what they hoped to accomplish.

Chantelle let out a sigh, deciding to leave her research for another time. She just didn't feel up to it right now. She was tired, confused as hell, and suddenly realized she wanted a drink bad. She needed to get buzzed, checked the time, and upon finding that it was already 2200, she headed out the doors of her quarters and made her way to Quarks, the security team right on her tail.

It felt weird having these guys following her everywhere she went, but it was also somewhat reassuring... though she didn't know what they could do against an entity that wasn't physical.

She immediately ordered a Startburster from one of the Ferengi patrons when she entered the bar, along with an ashtray and sat down at one of the tables with a sigh.

Only a minute after she had sat down, she was suddenly aware of Garrak standing at her side, smiling down at her. "You're looking rather down on this fine night. I heard about the mysterious entity that has been harassing you."

She snorted. "I suppose the entire station knows about it by now. But at least I know I'm not going nuts like I thought I was the first time I saw him..."

Garrak said nothing to this and just sat down at her table. "I can assure you with a fair amount of certainty that the situation will be taken care of in the end. Sisko is very thorough in matters such as this, and he takes no risks if he can help it at all."

She smiled a little. "Well, that's reassuring. I'd just feel a little better if I knew what the hell it was that was doing this to me and why. I mean... what the hell is the point in impersonating a man who everyone knows has been dead for over 300 years?"

Garrak shrugged, taking a sip of his kanar. "Manipulation?"

Chantelle blinked. "To what end? If he's looking to get something, then he's looking at the wrong person to try manipulating. I have nothing that he could possibly want. Not to mention he's going about it WAY wrong."

Garrak nodded. "True... or it could just be an ingenious way of going about it. For all you know, you may be giving him exactly what he wants already."

She blinked again. "What? My freaking out, screaming and falling to the floor in a dead faint is giving him what he wants?" she asked, lighting up a cigarette and sighing in relief.

He shrugged again, unable to suppress a smile at her sarcasm. "You never can tell exactly what it is that these entities may want. In suppose in the end all you can do is wait and see what will develop."

She sighed. "Waiting... what a royal pain..."

The Cardassian smiled at her. "I shall change the subject. I think you've been thinking about your situation too much for one day. Did you hear that Captain Sisko bought a lot of land on Bajor and plans to move there after the Dominion crisis is resolved?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really? I take it he's going to ask Kasidy Yates to marry him, then?"

He smiled. "I think that is a very real possibility. With any amount of luck, he will be asking for her hand in a matter of months."

She smiled. "They make a nice couple. I think it's so cool how Sisko waited for her even after she was arrested for assisting the Maquis."

He nodded. "There is definitely something special in a relationship like that. And did you know that Jake was the one to introduce them?"

She laughed. "Oh, really? If he's that good of a matchmaker, I'll ask him who he thinks would be good for me the next time I see him."

Garrak laughed as well, when Chantelle's comm badge suddenly beeped. "Dax to Chantelle."

She felt a little strange as she tapped her comm badge as she had seen the members of the crew do before. She sighed a little in relief when she heard it chirp as she activated it. "Chantelle here. What's up, Dax?"

"Be on the lookout. The computer just picked up a humanoid life form that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, with no sign of an unauthorized transport. It may be HIM."

Chantelle and Garrak were on their feet immediately and the security officers were at the ready. "W... where?" she asked, her heart immediately thundering in her chest.

"According to the computer, he is fifteen meters away from your current position. Odo and Captain Sisko are on their way there right now."

Quark scurried up to her side. "Is something wrong?"

"That guy who's impersonating my Dad... the computer says he's close!"

The Ferengi looked around, familiar with most of the people in the bar. Then he blinked. "Hey, there's someone I've never seen before. Is that him?" he asked, pointing off to her left.

She turned and froze in her tracks, her eyes going wide. She took in a deep breath to try and keep herself somewhat calm, though it was difficult. "Yup. That's him all right..."

Garrak looked where the Human and Ferengi were looking and blinked, recalling the photo's the girl had shown him those weeks ago. "Remarkable... he really does look exactly like your father..."

"That's because I AM her father," he said, taking a few steps toward them. Chantelle jumped a little and took several steps back, her heart flailing around in her chest like a crazed beast.

"That's impossible," said Captain Sisko, entering the scene, Odo and several security guards at his side. "Her father is dead."

The man smiled. "Do I look like I'm dead, Captain? I am alive and well, and now that I have my daughter back alive and well..." He looked at her. "I will not leave her alone again."

Quark stepped forward. "Now, does that seem fair? She doesn't look very happy to see you, if you ask me! She's ready to have a panick attack just at the sight of you, and you're saying you won't leave her alone? Why don't you just go on your way, and let her..."

Her father lifted his hands toward the Ferengi and strange tendrils of energy shot forth, coursing around him. Quark screamed in pain as the security guards raced forward in alarm, only to be stopped by some sort of force field. "I didn't ask for your advice, Ferengi," he said coldly.

Chantelle's fear left her momentarily upon seeing this, anger coming to the surface as she stepped forward. "STOP IT!!! IF YOU WANT ANY CHANCE IN HELL OF ME BELIEVING A WORD YOU SAY, YOU WILL LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!! BECAUSE MY FATHER WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE!!!"

The man looked at her for a long moment before dropping his hand. The Ferengi fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Dr. Bashir tried to rush forward, only to be stopped by the force field as well.

Chantelle frowned. "Let Dr. Bashir in. Drop the force field."

He snorted. "The field is designed to keep them out. The Cardassian could just bring him out. People can leave the field, they just can't enter it."

She looked at Garrak. "Take Quark out of the force field and let Bashir examine him."

The Cardassian stiffened. "That would leave you in here with him alone. I don't know how I feel about..."

"Garrak! I'll be fine! If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now. Just do it. If he wants to talk, then we'll talk."

He hesitated, and then nodded. He rushed over to Quark's side and dragged him out of the force field, to the doctor who immediately dropped to his side.

"How is he?" she asked after a moment.

Bashir sighed in relief. "He's fine. He was just immobilized due to the energy current. It's wearing off now," he said as the Ferengi started to stir and was helped to his feet.

Chantelle looked back at the man she was trapped with. Well, she wasn't exactly trapped. She supposed she could leave if she wanted to, but there was no way she was leaving until she got some answers.

"Alright, you wanna talk, so let's talk. You claim you're my father? So prove it. How the hell did you survive all this time, how do you keep popping up out of nowhere, and how did you do what you just did to Quark? Humans don't live that long and they don't have those abilities, and the last time I checked my father was human."

He smiled and shook his head. "Do you think I could have come out into the open when I was living on a planet that had yet to make first contact with an alien species, Channey? I had to lay low... I had to let everyone believe that I was human. I never used my abilities on Earth because it would have been incredibly complicated for everyone, and your life was by far complicated enough."

She blinked. "So... you're saying... that I lived 21 years of my life with never knowing that my father was not human? Well, if that's the case... then what are you?"

He frowned slightly, taking in the large crowd of people who were watching the conversation in tense silence and fascination. "I think we should discuss that matter in private. My people are a secretive race and never speak of these matters in the presence of outsiders."

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. We're talking about it right here, right now. Because I have no reason to trust you."

He smiled and shook his head again. "You're as stubborn as I remember. Very well. We will discuss the matter here then, although we will still be unheard by these outsiders. I was hoping to not have to do it this way, but so be it."

Before Chantelle could so much as blink, he took on some sort of energy form, just a bright reddish globe of light. She stiffened, her heartrate immediately skyrocketing as the globe rushed at her and slammed into her chest. She let out a scream of terror and pain as she was thrown back and slammed onto the floor, lying still.

The force field dropped then and Sisko and Bashir tore forward. The Captain immediately dropping to the girl's side and slapping his comm badge. "Sisko to Ops! Three to beam directly to sick bay!"

As the transporter took the Captain, Doctor, and patient... Odo, Garrak and Quark raced out of the bar, headed for the Infirmary.

**There ya go!! In the next chapter, the conversation Chantelle has with this man!! Is he really her father, and if so, how is it possible? What is he??? Find out!! And please review!! (just keep in mind that I warned everyone, that this story is slightly AU!!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten of Cryogenics. Please R&R!! I really want to know what everyone thinks of my story!**

**I don't own ST:DS9. Just Chantelle Greer.**

Chantelle found herself in a place of nothingness. All there seemed to be was a white mist all about her. She turned slowly, and found herself standing only about fifteen feet away from the man who claimed to be her father.

Panic reared in her mind immediately. "Where am I?!" she demanded, trying to cover her fear with anger.

He smiled at her. "Well, right now your body is being transported to sick bay. I am talking to you in your mind, in a region that is unnaccessable to that Betazoid councilor they have you seeing, of course. You will not be harmed here, I promise you, and once I explain things to you, you will awaken once more. But I must caution you to not repeat what I am about to tell you. It is not a matter of our people's privacy... so much as it is a matter of your own safety."

She shook her head, her fear slowly leaving her as she grew perplexed. "My safety? What the hell are you talking about? Who would want to hurt me? I haven't done anything to anyone..."

He sighed and shook his head. "The Bajorans wouldn't care about that. They are the ones who would place your life in danger. And if you were to tell Sisko or even Yaoni, then word would get around and your life would be in jeapordy."

She blinked, more confused than ever. "I don't get it. Why?"

"My people... they are known as the Pah Wraiths. And the Barjons wrongfully believe that we are the sworn enemies of the Prophets... their Gods. They think us to be devils. Creatures to be feared and destroyed at any cost. Two thousand years ago, a confrontation occurred between our kinds... the Pah Wraiths and the Prophets, and most of my people were sealed away in the Fire Caves on Bajor. Only a few of us escaped. I must admit that I am ashamed by the actions of some of my kind, but we have changed. I was one of the ones who managed to escape, and I drifted through space for many, many years until I came across Earth. It was there that I came across your grandparents... copulating. Needing a place to hide, I entered your grandmother's womb and nine months later, took on the form of Paul Greer... your father. If course, I knew that I could not ever admit to anyone who or what I really was. It is human nature to fear what they don't understand, which is why you feared me when you first saw me. But I can tell even now as I tell you this, that your fear is leaving you, isn't it? Unfortunately, as time went on, and I appeared physically to age, I was forced to watch those I grew to love die, leaving me behind. Until I faked my own death and reverted to my energy form, hiding in the shadows of Earth and watching the rest of my children die... watching the world as it was thrown into chaos. Until the only one left was YOU. I searched and waited for the day that you were revived. I just received word a week ago when I was on Nrevel Prime, in the form of a merchant."

"Oh... my... God..." she breathed, total shock sinking in. Her fear was now completely gone, having heard this. "You're serious... you really ARE my father, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes. I wanted very badly to have my legacy live on in you... to teach you that which I dared not teach the others. The cryogenics stasis program gave me the opportunity to do so. I can teach you all our secrets... awaken all of your powers... for you have a great amount of power lying dormant within you that is easily unlocked. For YOU, Chantelle... you are the Emissary of the Pah Wraiths."

Her eyes went wide. "What?! But... Sisko is the Emissary of the Prophets, so..." She shook her head. "Nuh unh!! That makes me his ENEMY!! I don't want that!!!"

He smiled. "With any amount of luck, you won't need to perform any of the duties required. If we're lucky, peace will reign between our two people's once more and you will be free to live your life in health and happiness as you've always wanted. That's all I want for you, Chantelle... for you to be safe... and happy. That is why you must not tell anyone what I have just told you, if you can help it."

Chantelle looked at him for a long moment, suddenly feeling very queer. "What... kind of powers to I have?" she asked uneasily, not entirely sure if she really wanted to know.

His smile widened. "Well, it would overwhelm you to awaken them all at once. You may have your telekinetic abilities awakened if you promise to not use them unless you are either alone or if it is an emergency. If you adjust to having those abilites easily enough, then I will awaken the rest of them soon enough."

She nodded, quickly and he approached her, just lightly running his fingertips over her temples. "You will catch on to the abilities quickly without much coaching, have no fear of that. It is difficult to lose control of them."

She nodded. "I understand. I'll try it out when I'm alone... and I won't speak a word of this to anyone... except to tell them that you really ARE my father and that I no longer need protection. If they want to know exactly what it was that convinced me of that fact, I will simply tell them that it is a matter of your people's privacy and that by telling them, I would be betraying you and your people's trust."

He smiled and nodded. "Good girl. You make me proud." He turned and started to walk away. "I'll drop in on you later tonight, and we can talk about other matters then."

She nodded, and then suddenly found herself lying in a bio bed in sick bay.

It took nearly a half hour to convince them that she was perfectly all right, and then another hour to convince Sisko and Odo that she no longer needed the security team to follow her around because she was now fully convinced that the entity was, indeed, her father. It was incredibly difficult to do so, however, since she refused to tell them exactly why she was convinced, saying it was a matter of privacy to her father's people and that she had to honor that.

Sisko had Bashir give her a full neural exam as a precaution, and insisted that she keep the comm badge just in case she should need it, still not convinced, and she simply nodded. Then, after Bashir gave her a clean bill of health and Sisko insisted that she see Councilor Yaoni immediately, she was free to go. She went to see Yaoni who had been informed beforehand by Sisko about the situation and he very carefully questioned her, the session lasting almost two hours, into the wee hours of the morning. He was finally satisfied about something or other, and let her go on her merry way. Deciding that she definitely wanted to return to her quarters, she left him, and was surprised to see Garrak and Quark waiting for her out in the corridor.

She blinked in surprise. "Hey there. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried about you," Garrak said. "You seem to be awfully convinced that he is your father after showing such a huge amount of fear in the beginning. Everyone is wondering what it is that convinced you."

She smiled, not bothering to ask how they knew. Knowing Quark's hearing, she didn't need to. "I simply didn't understand how it was possible, until he explained it to me. I will not go into details, but he is a refugee of sorts who made Earth his home back in my time. He fell in love with my mom, married her, and had me and my older sister... after divorcing from his previous wife, but that's an entirely different story. He couldn't come out and tell us that he wasn't human at the time, simply because humans hadn't made first contact with an alien species yet and he knew he would be met with fear and suspicion."

"But how can you be sure that that story is true?" Quark asked, falling into pace beside her as she headed back to her quarters.

She smiled. "I wish I could explain it to you guys, but you have to understand that my father's people are a very secretive race, and telling you that would be betraying my father's trust. And I simply can't do that." She looked at Quark. "Dad also said he was sorry for hurting you, Quark," she lied, not wanting the Ferengi to harbor a grudge against her father. "He always did have a bit of a temper. It's where I get mine, and when you told him that he should just go away and leave me alone, it got to him."

Quark said nothing to this when they got to her quarters and she turned to them.

"Well, goodnight, you guys."

"Wait!" Garrak said, touching her arm hesitantly. She turned and blinked curiously. "Are you absolutely certain you will be all right on your own? You don't want someone to stay with you the night, do you?"

She smiled immediately. "Aw, that's so sweet, Garrak.." But then she shook her head. "I'm absolutely positive that I will be all right. You don't need to worry about me. I'm not in any danger."

The Cardassian and Ferengi exchanged hesitant looks, and then turned back to her and nodded as one. "Alright. As long as you're sure. But if you happen to need to talk, you call either of us up, day or night."

She smiled and nodded. "I will. But, I should definitely be getting to sleep. I don't think I've slept in over 20 hours."

They both nodded once more and she entered her quarters.

Once the door was closed and locked behind her, she looked around her quarters for a moment.

"Dad? Are you here?"

"Yes," said a voice from behind her.

She turned and he was there, only a few feet away from her. Chantelle hesitated for a long moment, when her father smiled and spread his arms wide. Then she flew into them, wrapping her arms around him, starting to sob.

"God, I missed you," she said. "I missed you so much..."

He hushed her gently, running his hands up and down her back. "I know you did, sweetie. But I'm with you now."

She looked at him and sighed. "There's so much I want to ask you..."

He smiled. "There will be time enough for that later. Would you like me to show you how to use your telekinetics?"

She nodded immediately. He was right. She could ask him about what happened to her mother and siblings any time. Besides, hearing about it right now would only result in her getting emotional. She wiped away her tears and regarded him.

He smiled and lead her to the couch where she sat. Then he picked up a book on Modern Vulcan Philosophy that Garrak had given her and set it down on the table. "Look at this book... and see if you can move it with your mind. Just imagine that it is moving."

She quickly focused on the item in question, and imagined it picking itself up off the table. When she saw it lift a few inches, she lost her concentration as shock coursed through her. It fell back onto the table with a clunk.

"I... did that?" she whispered in total shock.

He smiled and nodded. "You're a natural. Now, do it again."

She repeated the exercise a few times, moving on to other objects. After a few hours of this, her father looked at her. "Over the next week, keep working at it. Experement with the items... try to flip pages in a book or make things do complex movements. I will be observing your progress, even if I am unseen, and I will decide if you are controlled enough to possess the other abilities that my people have."

She nodded.

He smiled at her. "Now, it's getting very late. You're tired and should go to bed."

She nodded again. "Alright. I'll see you later, Dad."

His smile grew. "I'll see you later, Channey."

There was a reddish flash of light and he was gone.

Chantelle changed out of her clothes and got into her PJs. Then she climbed into bed, shut off the lights and went to sleep, feeling better than she had in ages.

-----------------------------------

Over the next week, Chantelle had frequent visits from her father, the majority of them happening in the privacy of her quarters. Only three times had he shown up in the public areas of the station, and when he did so, he never stayed for long. Only a few moments, since it was obvious that many on the station didn't appear to have much trust in him. At her request, he gave Quark a sincere apology for his actions, which the Ferengi hesitantly accepted, and nothing more was said on the matter. Every moment she was alone, she practiced her telekinetics, even picking up larger pieces of furniture, surprised that she was able to do it with a fair amount of ease. She was approached by several members of the senior staff on a few occassions who tried to gently convince her to tell them what it was precisely that had convinced her that he truly was her father and why she refused to tell them, rightly believing that it was not ONLY because her father's people valued their privacy. Of course, she refused to tell them.

But all things must eventually come to an end... and in Chantelle's case, it was sooner rather than later.

She was on the Promenade, nine days after discovering that her father was really alive, eating with Jake and Nog. It was 1700 hours and the Promenade was filled with people, some eating, some shopping, many just walking around and talking. Chantelle was explaining to Nog how he could possibly get a girlfriend of the non Ferengi variety without getting his teeth knocked out, Jake helping on the side since he and Lunara had started going steady earlier in the week.

A loud shout and a plethora of incomprehensible words reached their ears from the second level, putting a stop to their conversation as they turned to look at what the disturbance was. Two Klingons were screaming at one another in their language, at a table not far from where the O'Brien's were eating a meal of their own. Then they climbed to their feet and it immediately got physical, each Klingon trying to overpower the other. Keiko immediately snatched up Kirayoshi, while Miles picked up Molly and they rushed to get away from the fight.

However, the two Klingons slammed into Miles and he was knocked into the guard rail, the force of the blow knocking Molly out of his arms and she went flailing, a terrified scream tearing from her throat.

Chantelle didn't even stop to think of the possible consequences. She jumped to her feet and threw an arm forward, quickly picturing Molly's descent coming to a stop. She immediately stopped in her fall and seemed to float in the air.

Everyone in the vicinity stared in confusion as Chantelle held her position and, while still holding the image of Molly floating in her mind, turned her attention to the two Klingons who were still fighting on the upper level. Lifting her other arm toward them, she imagined the two of them flying apart, and they immediately did so. Then she ignored them, and although she was now aware that all eyes were now on her, including the O'Brien's from the second level, she pushed it from her mind for now as she used her telekinetics to slowly lower the still whimpering Molly closer to the main level. When the girl was in her reach, Chantelle held out both of her arms and stopped using her newfound abilities, holding the sobbing child in her arms and rocking her gently.

As Keiko raced forward, her husband right on her trail, Chantelle saw that Jake and Nog were staring at her in total shock. And then she became aware of Dr. Bashir, Garrak, Odo, and... Captain Sisko. The way the Captain was looking at her, she knew in that instant that she could not get away with no explanations. The secret was about to come out, and she knew it. Even if she wasn't looking forward to it.

**There was chapter ten for you! In the next chapter, Chantelle has spilled the beans to Sisko and the others, and word gets out on the station!! How will the Bajorans react when they learn the truth of Chantelle's parentage??? Read and find out!! And, please, please, PLEASE review!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11 of Cryogenics. Please R&R!!**

**I do not own ST:DS9... all I own is Chantelle Greer, and now her father :P**

Sisko, Bashir, Kira, Dax, Odo, Worf and O'Brien stared at her when she finished telling them in the conference room.

"A Pah Wraith? Your father... is a Pah Wraith?" Kira asked in disbelief.

Chantelle nodded. "Yes," she said quietly. "He woke my telekinetic abilities, but told me not to use them in front of anyone unless it was an emergency. I deemed Molly about to fall to her death as an emergency, so I just did it." She looked at Kira, saw the look of shock, betrayal and even anger. "Kira... My father told me that your people don't like the Pah Wraiths... but please, you have to believe me. My father is NOT evil. And neither am I. We would never do anything to hurt anyone. Human, Bajoran, whatever or whoever."

The Bajoran Major stiffened a little, her expression turning stony. "Permission to leave, Captain," she said, her tone hard as she turned away from Chantelle. The tone hurt her, and made her cringe. She tried to hide it, but had a feeling she was far from successful.

O'Brien looked at Kira. "Major, with all due respect, I don't think a devil would have saved..."

"I'm not talking about this, Chief," she said quietly.

Sisko sighed. "You may go, Major."

She nodded. "Thank you, Captain," she said brisquely, and left the room without another word.

Odo looked down at Chantelle. "I'm sorry to say this, but I have to tell you that the Bajorans will be reacting in much the same manner as Major Kira. Many of them won't care if you're a good person or not. They will see you as one of their devils now and nothing more. They are a deeply religious people."

She nodded silently. "I knew that before I even revealed my telekinetics. Between being shunned by the Bajorans and letting Molly hit the floor, I chose to be shunned and hated. If I was put in the same situation, I would do it again."

Sisko looked at her, his expression very serious as he had taken in the information she had given to them. "Your father told you... that you are the Emissary of the Pah Wraiths?"

She looked up in alarm. "Yes, but I'm NOT your enemy, Captain! I would never try to hurt you or anyone close to you! Even if my father told me right out that I had to, I still wouldn't do it!"

He nodded after a minute. "I believe you. You have no intentions of harming anyone aboard the station, so I don't see any problem. Except for the problems that are likely to arise when the Bajorans learn of your heritage."

Dax looked at him. "Couldn't you talk to them? Tell them yourself that she's not evil?"

Odo snorted. "It wouldn't help, trust me. And when Kai Winn learns of this, you can be sure that she will have more than a few things to say about having Chantelle here."

Worf growled slightly at the mention of the woman's name. "I suppose we will simply have to deal with the situation as it unfolds."

Sisko nodded. "Yes. Constable, if any violence is directed toward Chantelle, I trust you will punish the perpetrators as severely as you would anyone else for the same crime."

He nodded, his expression turning surprised. "Of course, Captain! Did you think I would do otherwise? I may have been raised by Bajorans, but I do not share their religious beliefs."

Chantelle sighed heavily. "Is there anything else, Captain? Or can I go now?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You may go."

She nodded and got to her feet. "Thank you." She quickly exited the room.

-------------------------------------------

By the next day, word had spread to everyone on the station and Chantelle was beginning to know what it was like to be shunned. As she walked on the Promenade, the Bajorans kept their distance, parents pulling their children behind them, many of them sending glares at her, some even spitting at her feet. The Bajoran businessmen and women gave her looks that told her she was most certainly not welcome to purchase anything from them, so she just passed on by, trying not to cringe at this treatment. She felt like she had the bubonic plague or something. She also heard several mutters of 'devil' and quieter mutters that she had a feeling she didn't want to hear at all.

She went into Quarks and sat at a table in the back, noticing immediately that several Bajorans left the bar the second she came in. She quickly and quietly ordered a meal and a root beer from Rom. She ate and drank her meal quickly before rushing out of the bar, refusing to meet anyone's look. She headed back to her quarters, passing two Bajorans in the habitat ring, both of which glared at her and parted, putting as much distance between themselves and her as they could as she passed them. Then she went into her quarters, locking the door behind her, flopped down on the couch, and simply broke down. She cried like she had never cried before and then forced herself to stop as she sat up and shakily lit up a cigarette.

"I warned you this would happen," said a voice from behind her.

She sighed, not even bothering to turn around. "I know you did. But I wasn't about to just sit there and watch a little girl die. And at that point, there was no way I would be able to get out of explaining things to them. I don't need a lecture, Dad, because I don't regret what I did for a second. The only thing I regret is that they hate me just because of what I am, instead of accepting me for WHO I am."

Her father came around the couch and took a seat beside her. Then he sighed. "Things will only get worse from here on."

"I'll deal with it when it happens. Maybe when they see I won't hurt them, it'll blow over."

He shook his head. "It won't. I'm sorry to say this, but nothing you say or do will make the Bajorans stop this behavior."

She said nothing, not because she didn't want to, but simply because she couldn't think of anything to say. After a moment, she was suddenly aware that her father was no longer beside her. Looking around for a moment, she saw she was alone in her quarters once more.

Deciding she needed someone to talk to, and knowing he was there for that exact purpose, she used her comm badge to call Councilor Yaoni down to her quarters, unable to keep her voice from trembling as she made the request. He was there in only a few minutes and they just sat and talked. Chantelle didn't bother shielding her thoughts at all, not really caring any more if he picked up on anything. This both surprised and concerned the councilor who was now accustomed to having to strain slightly to even get her surface thoughts to his mind, and now suddenly having every thought in her mind flying out, he found he had to dampen his own telepathic abilities to keep from being overwhelmed by the emotions and thoughts that issued forth from her.

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't exactly a social butterfly in my own century, but at least then I didn't have people spitting at my feet, cursing me, and avoiding me like they are now. I have no idea how to deal with this kind of thing..."

He nodded sympathetically. "I know this is incredibly difficult for you."

She sighed. "I'm even starting to consider going back to Earth... as much as I don't really want to. But at least there I'll be able to walk down the street without people acting like I'm... well... a devil."

Yaoni looked at her. "You should do whatever you feel is best for you. Your personal well being should always be top priority. If you feel you would be better off on Earth, then Captain Sisko will have you on the next ship there. However, if you still don't think you'd be emotionally able to handle it, then you should remain here... at least for the time being. Or perhaps you could go somewhere else. Vulcan is a beautiful planet, and its people would not bring you malice of any sort. They are a very peaceful race, who base their judgements on logic and reason, not on religion or superstition."

She nodded. "I guess it's a possibility. I'll have to think about it some more. But I just don't know how much longer I'll be able to handle all this treatment..."

At that moment, her door chimed.

She sighed. "Come in."

The door opened and Garrak entered the room, stopping when he saw the Betazoid sitting on the couch beside Chantelle. "I'm sorry, am I disturbing you? I could come back at another time..."

Chantelle shook her head immediately. "No, it's fine. I called him down here. It's not a scheduled session."

Yaoni looked at the clock on her wall, that she had gotten from Odo about six days earlier. "I'm afraid I must be going. I have a scheduled appointment in ten minutes that I have to go to. Will you be all right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you for coming down, Councilor."

He nodded. "Of course. If you ever need to talk, give me a call."

She said nothing as he gave Garrak a nod and left her quarters.

The Cardassian sighed and came forward. "I... heard about everything. Judging from the fact that the councilor was here, may I assume that the Bajorans have been giving you a difficult time?"

She snorted. "That's an understatement. Since word got out they've been doing nothing but glare, curse at me in Bajoran, spit at my feet, pull their children behind them as I walk by... none of the Bajoran businesses will have anything to do with me..." She shut her eyes tightly, trying to fight off another crying session. A few seconds passed when she felt Garrak sit beside her and, to her surprise, pulled her close to him, rocking her gently.

"It's all right. All you have to remember is that Bajorans are not the ONLY species living on the station. You still have many people who are friends and who will do whatever they can to help you. It makes no difference to me if you are half Pah Wraith. You are, after all, also half Human, and a very sweet and kind one at that. You saved Molly, even knowing it would mean revealing yourself to the Bajorans, and that shows the kind of person that you are."

She started crying again, despite her best efforts to keep it in. She was totally lost right now. She had no idea show to deal with this kind of thing. But having Garrak there to hold her made her feel a bit better.

"Just relax. I'm right here, okay?"

She nodded silently as her tears slowly stopped and she just let the Cardassian hold her. She basked in his warmth. "You're a beautiful young woman," he whispered gently as his hands ran up and down her back. "And being half Pah Wraith doesn't change the fact that you are a wonderful person. Perhaps, given a little time, the Bajorans will see that for themselves and their behavior will stop."

She said nothing, although she was surprised to hear Garrak call her beautiful, and was more surprised when she felt herself start to blush. What the hell was it about Garrak that made her feel like this? she wondered. She didn't know, but he had some strange way of making her feel safe. Chantelle had no idea if he was considered cute by Cardassian standards or not, but then again, she wasn't really the sort of girl who based judgements on others just because of their appearance. Her boyfriend on Earth had been about fifty pounds overweight and he sure as hell hadn't been any Orlando Bloom! But he had been sweet, funny, and caring. Come to think of it, in many ways, Garrak actually reminded her of Justin...

He held her for a few long moments before she pulled away and let out a sigh. Like all Cardassians, Garrak's skin was exceptionally warm, and that provided wonderful comfort to her, and made her feel much better than she had been a moment before.

To her growing shock, he brought one of his hands up and brushed it down the side of her face, a small smile on his lips. "I will do everything I can to make things easier on you, Chantelle. When I said I thought you were a beautiful young woman, I meant it. And I will always be here if you ever need anything."

She felt herself turning red once again. "Thank you, Garrak," she said. Was it possible that Garrak was...?

His thumb then went over her bottom lip, almost making her heart stop, and then he leaned forward and barely brushed his lips against hers. The contact lasted only a second and he pulled away. "Do you mind?" he asked softly. "I know you have a great deal on your mind as it is, but I'm hoping this can serve as a distraction for you, and I have also been wanting to do that for a little while now."

Her heart rate skyrocketed, and she fought to get it under control once more. She shook her head slowly and allowed a small smile to come to her lips. "I don't mind, but I DO want to talk to the Doctor about it..."

"Ah yes, I have already done that for you. He assures me that a Human/Cardassian relationship will cause no adverse effects, from what he can tell. Besides, he was the only one I felt I could trust, getting advice on how to... how did he put it? 'Make a move?'"

Her smile widened and she almost laughed. "That's the expression you're looking for. Well executed, by the way."

Garrak smiled back in amusement. "I'll be sure to remember that. And by all means, I will under no circumstances pressure you into anything, my Dear. We can go at whatever pace YOU feel is right. After all, I know this must seem strange."

She nodded, her smile growing a teensy bit bigger.

The Cardassian sighed. "Well, I just dropped in to see how you were doing. Quark saw some of the Bajorans reactions to you and told me about it, so I decided I had best make sure you were okay. I have to work on my weekly inventory. Do you think you'll be all right on your own?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for everything, Garrak."

He smiled at her and held her hand. "You are most welcome, My Dear." He got to his feet. "I'll see you again. If you need anything, just call me, no matter the time."

She smiled. "I will. Good Evening, Garrak."

He gave her a small bow, and then turned and left.

Chantelle decided to spent the rest of the evening in her quarters, deciding she wouldn't be able to handle another encounter with the Bajoran residents of the station tonight. She used her own replicator to get herself a meal (which tasted rather bland compared to the replicators on the Promenade), and then just sat in her room, smoking and reading. She was sick of this whole Pah Wraith and Prophet deal already, so she just downloaded all the information that the Federation had on the Q and read up on that instead, managing to find some mind boggling and often humerous accounts of encounters the Enterprise crew had had with a particular Q that seemed to love to torment and annoy the hell out of them.

She decided to turn in early... at 2500 hours. She climbed into her bed, and fell into a restless sleep.

**Kay, that was chapter 11. Sorry if you don't like the idea of Chantelle having a relationship with Garrak, but I couldn't resist. He's one of my favorite characters and I think he deserves a little romance in his life. Please tell me what you think of my story!! Read and Review!!**

**In the next chapter, Kai Winn is on DS9!! What's this going to do to Chantelle and her already stressful situation??? Read and find out!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter twelve!! Please R&R!! I wanna know what you think!!**

**I do not own ST:DS9... Just Chantelle and her father.**

After having a morning thermal shower and tidying up her quarters, Chantelle sat around until noon. Then she decided to head out to the Promenade again, steeling herself for what encounters she was sure she was going to have.

She was surprised when she saw how empty the Promenade seemed at first, until she stepped into the main quarter and she saw a middle aged Bajoran woman dressed in elaborate robes standing on a platform, a huge crowd of Bajorans around her and listening to every word she said.

"...woman should NOT be in our presence! She is a spawn of the Pah Wraiths and therefore goes against everything the Prophets stand for! Do not forget the horrific suffering they put our people through all those many years ago! Don't believe the lies that she spouts forth from her lips!! She is the enemy of the Prophets, and therefore is an enemy of US!! We must drive this demon away from our home as quickly as we can!! Who will stand on the side of the Prophets?!"

This was followed by an agreeing cry from the crowd of spectators and Chantelle knew who the woman was then. The religious leader of the Bajorans... Kai Winn.

Just as she realized this and was planning on making a discreet exit, one of the Bajorans spotted her. "THERE SHE IS!! THERE'S THE DEVIL!! THE EMISSARY OF THE PAH WRAITHS!!"

The eyes of all the Bajorans were on her in an instant. Her eyes went wide and she froze, briefly meeting the cold gaze of the Kai standing on her pedistal.

Several of the Bajorans started advancing on her, the crowd soon following, all of them starting to shout at her, waving their fists. Chantelle first took a few steps back, and then just turned and quickly started walking away, her heart starting to hammer in her chest. She felt something hit her in the shoulder, and briefly saw an ornament of some sort hit the floor as she glanced back, and saw the Bajorans gaining on her, many of them preparing more items, following the example of the Bajoran who had thrown the first. That was all the encouragement Chantelle needed. She broke out into a run as several items were thrown at her and the angry mob kept following.

Looking ahead, she saw another group of Bajorans approaching, just leaving the shrine. They saw first her, then the mob, and immediately started to follow their example. Chantelle found herself cornered with a seemingly endless barrage of items being thrown at her and the mob advancing from both sides. She was completely surrounded.

She couldn't help it as tears started streaming from her eyes once more. "STOP IT!!!!" she screamed, her eyes screwing shut, a tinge of anger and desperation coming to the fore.

At that moment, all the items froze in midair and a phazer blast cut through the air above their heads. The mob stopped and turned immediately. Captain Sisko had been the one to fire the phazer and he eyed the mob now, a deep frown on his face. At his side was Constable Odo, Dr. Bashir, Miles O'Brien, Jadzia Dax, and Worf.

Chantelle breathed a sigh of relief and the still levitating objects fell harmlessly to the ground.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Sisko said, his voice angry and hard. "I will NOT have this behavior on my station!! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"You let a devil walks the corridors of this station," Kai Winn said, stepping forward. "You, who are the Emissary of the Prophets, are harboring the likes of she? The Emissary of the Pah Wraiths? By doing so, you are putting all of us in danger. Do you not realize that, Emissary?"

Sisko glared at her. "Do YOU not realize, Kai Winn, that if she truly WAS a devil, as you say she is, that she could have used her abilities to do SERIOUS harm to all of you right now?! But instead, she tried to retreat from your senseless provocation and stop your attacks without doing you any harm!"

Odo frowned as well, his arms crossed as he looked at the crowd. "If I see this display EVER again, you will all be thrown in a FEDERATION prison! You know that I do NOT tolerate this behavior on my Promenade!"

Dr. Bashir made his way over to Chantelle who was just standing silently, her gaze on the floor a few feet ahead of her. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice deeply concerned.

She nodded silently.

Sisko glared at the crowd. "All of you return to your business! I do NOT want a repeat of this again!" He turned to Odo. "Constable. Please escort Kai Winn back to her ship."

He nodded curtly and quickly did so. The expression on the Kai's face was very angry, but she did not complain.

As the crowd dispersed, muttering angrily amongst themselves, the Starfleet officers quickly approached the victim of the mob.

"Chantelle, are you all right?" Sisko asked.

She nodded, her expression looking as if she was fighting to keep from crying. "Yes. Can... someone walk me back to my quarters, please? I was planning on spending the afternoon on the Promenade, but... I think it would be best if I just stayed in my quarters."

Worf looked at her and gave her a curt nod. "I will go with you."

She nodded her thanks. The Klingon and half human walked off.

---------------------------------------

Kai Winn returned to Bajor that evening and things seemed to have settled down. But Chantelle was no more inclined to leave her quarters. Quark came in to visit her, as well as Nog, Jake, Dax, and O'Brien. It was almost time for her to turn in for the night when Odo came to check up on her as well, informing her that the Bajorans seemed to have settled down somewhat now that their Spiritual Leader had returned to the surface.

She went to sleep at 2500 again, and was a little surprised when her door chimed at 0100. At this hour of the night, she was a little more cautious.

"Who is it?" she asked a little warily.

The person on the other side was a little hesitant in answering. "Kira."

Chantelle breathed a half sigh of relief as she slowly went to her door and opened it.

Kira's expression was hard to place. "Can I talk to you?"

The girl nodded and stepped aside, quickly locking the door after it closed. "Sorry. I'm a little... paranoid right now. Especially after what happened today on the Promenade."

The Bajoran sighed, her back to the girl. "I want to apologize for the way I reacted when you told us. And to thank you for not hurting any of the Bajorans that were in the mob today."

"I'm not going to hurt someone just because of their religious beliefs," Chantelle said quietly. "I don't hate Bajorans... none of them. I understand that my father's people are your devils and there's nothing I can do that will change that. I have no intentions of hurting anyone unless it is absolutely 100 percent necessary."

Kira took in a deep breath. "Look," she said, turning to face her for the first time. "I know you're not a bad person, Chantelle. But you ARE the Emissary of the Pah Wraiths. In the eyes of my people, you are an enemy, and a very dangerous one at that. I don't DARE defend you publicly, or I will be viewed as a traitor to the Prophets. I can't even be seen with you. For non-Bajorans, it's fine, but not for me. Do you understand?"

Chantelle nodded silently.

Kira sighed. "I just came here to tell you that. And to make sure you were okay after what happened on the Promenade. Just to let you know... I'm one of the few Bajorans who DOESN'T like Kai Winn. And I do not support anything that she said on the Promenade today."

"I know. And thank you, Major."

She nodded. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep now. You've had a long day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The woman left her quarters, Chantelle once again taking care to lock it after she left. Then she let out a sigh and went back to bed.

---------------------------------------------

The next evening, Garrak managed to talk Chantelle into leaving her quarterse and to join him on the Promenade for a bite to eat. Feeling a little safer, she accepted his invitation, not wanting to be alone.

They sat across from each other at a small table on the Promenade, in a Bovilian Restaurant. The Bajorans gave their table a wide berth, and not a single one ordered food from the blue skinned owner of the business once Chantelle and Garrak had sat down. The Cardassian tried to engage her in light conversation, to lighten the mood, but it wasn't really working. She tried to act like she was feeling okay, but it was too hard for her to do right now. She could feel the eyes of every Bajoran drilling into the back of her skull as they passed by.

Her plate was also mostly full, even after having sat there for a good half hour. It had nothing to do with space sickness or the quality of the food, but she just had absolutely zero appetite at the moment.

As Chantelle was telling Garrak about the political structure that the Canadian government had had in her century, she didn't notice when his eyes looked past her, opening wide in shock and horror an instant later. All she knew was one minute she was talking to Garrak, the next he was out of his chair and throwing the both of them to the ground as a deafening bang erupted in the air, Garrak between her and the source of the explosion. She saw a bright light, felt an intense burning in her right arm and leg, and then lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------

When Chantelle woke up, the first thing she saw was Doctor Bashir hovering over her with one of his medical devices, his features grim.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked, then noticed that Sisko and Odo were there as well.

Bashir sighed, closing up his tricorder. "You... are very lucky to be alive. If Garrak hadn't thrown you to the ground when he did..."

"What... happened?" she asked again, a little more forcefully this time.

Sisko stepped forward as the doctor helped Chantelle to sit up. "An explosive polymer orb was set off right behind you in Mr. Wysklar's restaurant. Garrak saw it approach over your shoulder, recognized it for what it was, and threw you and himself to the ground just as it went off."

Her eyes went huge. "Someone tried to KILL me?!" Then she went white. "Garrak... Oh, GOD!! Is he okay?!"

Bashir nodded, much to her relief. "Yes. He'll have to stay in the Infirmary for a day as a precaution, but his injuries weren't life threatening. He had his back to the blast, and his reptillian skin worked well at protecting him." He indicated a bio bed on the other side of the room where the Cardassian was lying down on his stomach.

In that instant, Chantelle felt like crying all over again. "Do you have any suspects?" she asked quietly, fighting for an even tone of voice.

Odo snorted. "Only every Bajoran living on the station. Trying to trace the purchase of the weapon won't help either. It's Ferengi in origin, but I know for a fact that Quark had nothing to do with it. He's actually working WITH me to help find out where it came from, though. In the meantime... I'm going to have two security guards assigned to guard you every second."

Chantelle nodded, and then hesitated. "Um... Odo... please don't take this the wrong way..." she started quietly. "...but... I want the security guards to be... non-Bajoran," she said, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

He nodded immediately. "I understand. They will be Starfleet."

"Thank you."

Captain Sisko sighed and looked Bashir. "Is she okay to leave now, Doctor?"

He nodded. "Yes. She received only minor burns to her right leg and arm. I have treated them. She's perfectly all right now."

In moments, Odo had two security guards there... one human, the other a Vulcan, who followed her to her quarters, going in with her and doing a very thorough scan and check through everything in her room, before positioning themselves outside her door.

The second she was alone, she allowed herself to break down once again. It seemed that all she ever did was cry anymore when she was alone. Not only had they tried to kill her, but they almost killed Garrak as well. And they did damage to that restaurant and could have killed the other patrons and the owner, too! Did they really hate her THAT much?!

She just sobbed uncontrolably for long minutes before she felt warm hands go around her. She immediately threw herself into her father's arms and just kept crying as he hushed and rocked her gently.

"This is only going to get worse," he told her gently. "The Federation cannot protect you for long. If you stay in their care, it will only be a matter of time before the Bajorans succeed in killing you."

She sighed, wiping her tears away as she pulled away from him. "Then what do I do? Go back to Earth? Or maybe I should book passage on the next ship that's heading for Vulcan..."

Her father sighed and shook his head. "Even in those places you wouldn't be safe, Channey. Listen to me. There are Bajorans who live on Earth. And they are free to go there if they wish to. Vulcan is part of the Federation, and therefore, the Bajorans can go there as well. They will hunt you, even if you leave Bajor. To them, you are a devil that is capable of being killed, and they DO want you dead. They will stop at nothing to make sure it happens."

She looked at him helplessly. "Then what can I do? If I'm not safe on DS9, Earth, Vulcan, or any of those places, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to HURT anyone!"

Her father smiled at her gently. "There is only one place where you will be safe. Cardassia."

Her eyes went wide and she elevated an eyebrow. "You mean with the Dominion? THAT'D look good for me," she said sarcastically. "And how the hell am I supposed to get there? I somehow doubt that Captain Sisko will let me get on any ships heading for THERE..."

Her father shrugged. "So steal a runabout."

Chantelle looked at him in disbelief. "And... how am I supposed to do THAT when I have no idea how to fly one? And how am I supposed to make it to the runabout itself in the first place? I highly doubt they'll just let me waltz in and let me take one for a ride... even if I had any idea on how to operate one."

Her father smiled at her. "I can get you there. Just let me possess you. I will get you there, into the ship, and I will both awaken the rest of your abilities and give you the knowledge you need on what you need to do. I know how to operate a runabout, and how to disable several of the stations systems so you can get there. I can also take out anyone who would try to stop you."

She could only stare at him. "You're serious about this, aren't you? And I thought you said that if all of my abilities were awakened, they could overwhelm me..."

He shook his head. "That was before I saw the natural talent you appear to have controling your telekinetics. The way you saved that little girl was absolutely superb. And at the same time, you broke up a fight between two Klingons. I believe you are more than capable of handling the rest of your powers." He looked at her, his expression turning concerned. "Channey... if you stay here you will die. It's only a matter of time. You will be well protected and respected by those in the Dominion. Also, others will be in danger if you remain here. Your dear friend, Garrak, was already nearly killed trying to protect you. Who else might put themselves in danger? O'Brien? Quark? Jake or his father? Do you want the lives of your friends to be at risk simply because there are Bajorans who hate you enough to not care who they might hurt, so long as you die?"

She started trembling as the realization came to her. She didn't have any choice. She couldn't go anywhere else, or the Bajorans would hunt her down. The Dominion had an entire army of Cardassians and Jem Hadar who could protect her from anyone who wanted to kill her. Right now it was flee or be killed. She didn't hate the Bajorans for their beliefs, and she really didn't want to become an enemy to the Federation, but she simply had no choice in the matter any more. She had to do SOMETHING to protect herself.

"Alright," she said quietly. "But when do we do this? How do we start? We'd have to get past the guards outside my door first."

He smiled. "As I said before, leave that to me. No mere mortal can bring you harm while I possess you."

Her expression turned a little flat. "I don't want you to kill anyone, Dad. OR to seriously injure them. Just... immobilize them or knock them out long enough for us to get away, okay?"

He nodded. "I will not kill or seriously injure anyone. I promise you. Now, we should do this right away. Right now. Just let me take possession of you, and we'll be on our way."

She took in a deep breath, and then nodded.

Her father smiled, taking on his energy form and entering her, more gently than he had when first informing her of her true heritage.

Her eyes opened once more, for a brief instant a fiery glow emenating in them. Chantelle was no longer there... no longer in control. In fact, she was barely able to discern anything that was going on now. Everything was now in her father's hands.

A smirk came to her lips as she examined her hands and slender arms. "Amazing... I have lived for many centuries, and have not thought to take on the form of a woman. An intriguing experience." Her smirk turned into an almost sexy smile as she unlocked the door. "Time to go." She stepped outside of her quarters.

Ensign Boyd, a young man only a few years older than she, smiled at her. "Hello, Miss Greer. Are you heading to Quarks? I'd be more than happy to buy you a drink if you are..."

She turned to face him and Lieutenant Zepak, the Vulcan guard, a small smile playing on her lips. "Not to Quarks. I have a different destination in mind tonight, gentlemen."

Boyd shrugged. "Just tell us where and we'll take you there."

Her smile grew. "Your presence... is not required." Then before either of them could say or do anything, she thrust one of her arms forward and stream of energy slammed into the both of them, and they were knocked unconscious. Her smirk returned. "Not anymore." Then she turned and continued on her way.

**Hehehe... CLIFFY!!!! Chantelle's intending on leaving the station, and let her father possess her to make it to the DOMINION!! Will she make it off the station? Will her father keep his word and not kill anyone to get her to Cardassia??? Read the next chapter and find out!! And please, please PLEASE review!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter Thirteen!! Please R&R!!**

**I do not own ST:DS9... Just Chantelle Greer and her father, Paul.**

Dax blinked as the computer informed her of a strange energy reading in the Habitat Ring. "Benjamin, there's some strange energy discharge that showed up in the habitat ringh. It showed up for a few seconds, and then vanished."

Sisko went up to her console and had a look for himself. "A weapon discharge?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. If it was, it was from no weapon that I've ever heard of." Then she stiffened as she got a reading of the exact location. "Oh my God! Benjamin! I happened right outside of Chantelle's quarters!!"

Odo tapped his comm badge before the Captain could. "Odo to Lieutenant Zepak!... Lieutenant Zepak, come in!... Odo to Ensign Boyd! Ensign Boyd, are you there?!"

Sisko tapped his comm badge. "Sisko to Bashir! Report to Chantelle's quarters immediately! We may have a medical emergency!" He looked at the Constable. "Go there and find out what's going on!"

He nodded immediately, tapping his comm badge and calling for some of the Starfleet security officers to meet with him.

Dax's brow furrowed. "There was another discharge, Ben! It was in turbo lift B."

Sisko frowned. "Computer, who is in Turbo lift B?"

"Ensign Craig Moor, and Chantelle Greer."

O'Brien looked up in surprise. "Chantelle Greer? What the hell?"

Sisko tapped his comm badge. "Captain Sisko to Chantelle! What is going on?!"

The voice that came back, although it sounded like Chantelle, had a tone to it that told them that something was most definitely not right. "Why, if it isn't the Emissary of the Prophets! Benjamin, how are you? I'm afraid my daughter is otherwise indisposed at the moment, so you will simply have to contend with me."

"Daughter...?" Then he frowned deeply. "Let her go right NOW, Mr. Greer!"

"Captain, don't tell me you think this is an unconsentual union? My daughter gave me her full permission to do this, otherwise I never would have done it. Oh, just a second, please." An instant later, they heard someone crying out in the background, followed by silence once more. "It's a good thing there aren't many people wandering about this time of night..."

Sisko was seething. "Don't you DARE hurt anyone!!"

"Oh, you have no need to worry about that, Benjamin. My daughter made me promise not to kill or seriously injure anyone that I come across. I am merely knocking them out so they don't interefere with our plans. Even those Bajorans who treated my daughter so horribly are being spared."

"And what exactly ARE those plans?" Sisko demanded.

"You will find out soon enough," she said, her voice sounding bored. "Don't worry. Nobody on your station will be harmed. Mr. Greer out."

The Captain cursed and tapped his comm badge again. "Sisko to Odo!"

"Odo here, Captain. Apparently, Chantelle attacked them with some strange discharge. They were only knocked out for a few minutes, and..."

"Chantelle is being possessed by her father. I have no idea what his plans are, but we have to stop him and find out!"

"Acknowledged."

Dax frowned. "It looks as if she's heading for Runabout Pad C. She's going to cut through the Promenade to get there..."

"I'm on my way! Odo out!"

------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the Promenade, which still had a fair amount of people on it, mostly Bajorans, she strolled purposefully through, ignoring those around her. She decided she was only going to cause a scene if someone asked for it.

It wasn't long before someone did.

She was half through the Promenade when she felt something hard slam into her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks immediately, her expression going flat in an instant.

"Well, if it isn't the devil!" said a voice from behind her. "You should have stayed locked up in your room! You're either very brave or very stupid to show your face on our Promenade again!"

When this was followed by a series of agreeing shouts, she felt a cold smile come to her lips.

"You Bajorans... have no idea how lucky you are, that my daughter made me promise not to kill any of you. Because I am a FULL Pah Wraith!" she snarled, turning to face them. There were about ten Bajorans, all of them looking as if they had had something to drink in Quarks and had been on their way home. "Fortunately, my daughter and I will no longer have to tolerate your disgusting behavior."

In that instant, her pupils vanished and her entire body became ingulfed in the current, which she flung toward the intoxicated Bajorans. They all cried out and convulsed for a few seconds before a phazer blast struck a pillar about a foot to her left. She stopped in her attack and turned to face the security guards, who had Odo in the lead. The patrons in Quarks, who had seen and heard the disturbance, came out to see what was going on.

"That's enough!" Odo said, his voice hard as he looked at her. The other security guards, all of the Starfleet, had phazers trained right on her. She knew that they were only set on light stun.

"Do not interefere, Constable. You're one of the few people on this station that I actually like."

"Let her go, Mr. Greer!" he said, his expression never changing, the phazers still trained on her.

She shook her head. "As I've told your dear Captain Sisko, she is a willing participant in this. And if you think those little phazers will stop me, you're wrong." In that instant, the phazers flew out of their holders hands and hovered in the air well out of their reach. Then she used her telekinetics again to knock the group of them back a good twenty feet. Satisfied, she simply turned and continued on her way, making note of the patrons, Quark standing in front of the crowd.

"Chantelle? What are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"My daughter cannot speak with you right now, Quark. And we are doing as the Bajorans all want... leaving the station."

She continued on by without casting him a look as Odo and his team were climbing back to their feet.

The Constable heard Dax once more. "We have set up a forcefield in the corridor leading to Runabout Pad C. You can catch her there."

She came across the forcefield a moment later, and didn't falter for a second. She merely shrugged and pulled a pannel off the wall and started pressing the touch pads and reconfiguring the nodes on the side.

Odo and his team approached, only to be stopped by another force field, this one generated by the possessed woman who seemed to pay them no mind. She was intent on her task, whatever it was, and didn't seem to care if they were there or not.

"She's put up a forcefield of her own! I can't get to her!" Odo said, his voice grim.

One of his security team scanned it with a tricorder. "I have never seen energy readings quite like these before. I have no idea how she's generating it or how to deactivate it!"

---------------------------------

O'Brien, meanwhile, was monitoring what was going on from Ops. He cursed. "She's in the stations systems and is trying to gain access to the transporters!"

Sisko looked up in alarm. "Lock her out!"

His fingers were moving rapidly across the smooth surface. "I'm trying, but she's trying to block out my access as well! I'll try putting in an encryption code and..."

Dax looked up in alarm. "CHIEF!! GET AWAY FROM THE CONSOLE!! SHE'S SENDING A CONCENTRATION OF NEUTRONS AND..."

In that instant, his console seemed to overload, an electrical current streaking around him, throwing him back as a puff of smoke rose up from the now useless device.

Sisko rushed to him immediately. "CHIEF!!"

The man winced slightly, holding his burned hands. "I'm... okay, Captain..."

"Odo to Ops!! She just transported somewhere!!"

Dax was hurridily scanning her own console and had her fingers flying across it. "She's in the Ganges!!"

"Put up another force field!! Don't let her leave!!"

Dax nodded. "Force field in place, Benjamin."

After a moment, her eyes widened and she frowned. "Ben... I'm detecting something strange... The structural integrity of the Ganges is fluctuating. Somehow she's matching the Ganges to the field harmonics of the forcefield!!"

Sisko's eyes went wide. "What?! Change the harmonics!!"

"I'm..." she sighed. "We're too late. She's left the docking bay."

"Tractor beam!!"

Dax stiffened. "She's hailing us."

Sisko frowned. "On screen."

Chantelle's face was on the viewscreen an instant later. "Hello, Benjamin. I believe you will find that both the tractor beam and weapons are temporarily off line. They will return to their normal operating parameters about a half hour from now."

Sisko looked at her. "Where are you planning on going? Why didn't you just ask me? I would have been more than willing to give you passage to anywhere that you wanted to go!"

She smirked and shook her head. "Not ANYWHERE, Captain. Earth, Vulcan, any of the planets in the Federation would not be safe enough for my daughter. Bajorans could easily gain access to her and kill her. There is only one place that she will be perfectly safe. And that is on Cardassia with the Dominion."

Sisko stared in shock. "You're joining forces with the DOMINION?! Don't you realize that they intend to take over the Alpha Quadrant?!"

She shrugged easily. "That doesn't concern my or my daughter. Her safety and personal well being are all that matters to me. Surely, being a father yourself, you can understand that, Benjamin? She doesn't like the idea of pitting herself on the opposite side of you any better than you do, trust me. But she realizes that she simply has no other option. Not with the Bajorans learning of her true heritage. Not with the hatred and malice they feel towards her. It's tearing her apart, especially with how sweet Garrak almost got himself killed trying to protect her. Her remaining here would be putting more lives at risk... the lives of her friends. The friends that the Bajorans will kill if it means her own death. So that is why we must join with the Dominion." She smiled at him sweetly. "Well. Until we meet again, Benjamin." She gave him a wave and a wink, and then cut the communications. Seconds later, the runabout went to warp and vanished from sight.

"Should we get to the Defiant, Benjamin?" Dax asked, half rising.

He shook his head. "No." He let out a sigh of resignation. "Let her go. Whether any of us likes it or not, she's made up her mind. Chantelle... has joined forces with the Dominion."

**There was chapter twelve!! Tell me what you think!! R&R!!!**


End file.
